


Christmas Miracle

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Character(s) of Color, Christmas, Crying, Crying Dean, Dean in Glasses, Dean's a great dad, Emotional Dean, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Interracial Relationship, Marriage Proposal, Owner Dean, Past Cheating, Reader-Insert, Regretful Dean, Regretful Reader, Sensitive Dean, Slow Build, Tattooed Dean, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: For the first time, Dean, his daughter, and her mother stay in the same house. How will this turn out?





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was close to his destination after driving almost a full two hours away from home. He’s trying something new this year and it maybe a little awkward, but he hopes that all that will clear up within the first few hours.

Pulling into the driveway, he steps out of the car, heading towards his trunk.

“Dad!”

He turns in time to catch the rocket that is his daughter hit his chest. Dean traps her in his arms, smoothing down her long curly black hair.

This teenage girl is the bright ball of sunshine in his life. She’s every bit of a Daddy’s girl and everyone knows it. It just might be because he spoils her.

“I’ve been waiting for you all day.” She says dramatically pulling her head back to look at her father while she’s still latched on.

“Syddi, it’s only one.”

“Like I said, “all day”.” Sydney unwraps herself and begins to pull at the suitcase in the trunk.

“I got it.” Dean says on a chuckle. He looks towards the house and spots Sydney’s mom looking out the window at them. “How’s your mom?”

“Why don’t you ask her yourself?” Sydney asks, tucking some hair behind her ear and bringing her arms into her short sleeve shirt to protect them against the cold.

“Because you know she won’t tell me the truth.” He closes the trunk.

Sydney rolls her light brown eyes sighing. “Um, she’s been okay. A little stressed out, I guess. But that’s just from work. She’s using her vacation days while you’re here. So, that’s good.”

(Y/N), her mom, agreed to let him stay at her place because Sydney really wanted him here. He was staying with them until the day after Christmas.

Dean sees his daughter all the time, but she lives with her mom because that’s what was agreed. Even though Dean doesn’t entirely agree with it, he still accepts it because it means he can see his daughter.

He throws an arm around her shoulders and guides them into the house.

Closing the door and locking it, he sets the suitcase down and begins to take off his jacket. Sydney drags his case into the living room, setting it by the couch.

“Hi, Dean. How’ve you been?” (Y/N) says, coming out into the hallway.

“I’ve been good. How about yourself?” Dean takes off his glasses and folds them up.

“Fine.”

The silence after that hangs awkwardly between them. At the corner of his eye he sees Sydney looking between her parents with a sad look.

Dean clears his throat. “I’m gonna go splash some water on my face.” He makes his way past (Y/N).

Turning on the bathroom light, he sets his glasses to the side and turns on the warm water.

He really hopes this doesn’t go south because suddenly being here doesn’t seem like the greatest idea.

A small towel comes into view and Dean looks into the mirror, seeing his daughter standing there.

“Thanks.”

“Mom made some stew if you want me to heat you some up.”

They make their way out of the bathroom.

“Yeah, that’d be great.”

Sydney nods and splits off into the kitchen.

Dean brings out the case for his glasses placing them inside.

When he makes it into the kitchen, Sydney sets a beer down in front of him.

“Do you have any projects or anything for break to do?”

“No all of my teachers wanted to give us a break since we’re graduating next year. But I know they just don’t want anything to grade.” She says, pulling a bowl out of the microwave.

Sydney puts the bowl down and runs over the get a spoon for him. She runs out of the room as he begins to eat.

On his third spoonful, she comes back in with her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. She takes a seat beside him after pushing the chair closer.

“My Dad’s finally here and I’m so excited. Say, “hi”.”

“Hi.” Dean says to the phone in her hand. Her and her snapchat, Dean thinks.

Sydney lowers the phone and watches it back twice before sharing it.

“What are we doin’ while I’m here?” He asks after another spoonful.

“Well,” Sydney stretches out. “I was thinking we could do stuff… as a family.”

His eyes focus on the side of her caramel colored face. Usually when she wants that, Dean is down for it but her mom is not.

“Yeah? Like what?”

“I was trying to talk mom into buying a Christmas tree, but she said she didn’t want to fool with it. And I wanted us to decorate it together.”

“Okay, are we talkin’ a real one or a fake one?”

“A fake one, so we can reuse it.”

“Okay, I’ll talk to her.”

Sydney nods and begins telling him other stuff she wants to do. After Dean finishes the bowl of stew, (Y/N) walks into the kitchen.

Dean nods his head to the doorway of the kitchen and Sydney takes the hint to leave the room.

Getting up, Dean heads over to the sink with his dirty dish and his empty bottle, tossing it in the trash.

“Hey, uh, Syddi was tellin’ me about how she wanted a tree. Know anything about that?” He begins to wash his bowl out.

“Yeah, she’s asked me about it like five times.”

“So, what do you think about it?” He sets the bowl and spoon to the side to dry.

“Where do we supposed to get the tree from? Where will it go? And we don’t have decorations for it.” She leans against the counter with her arms crossed, looking up at him.

“She wanted a fake tree. It can go in that open spot between the couch and the corner in the living room. And me and Syddi will take care of the decorations.”

(Y/N)’s eyes roam over his face, before she sighs. “Okay.”

Dean smiles at her, clasping his hands together. “Good good. Um, you think I can talk you into comin’ out with us or is that too much?”

“Maybe next time, Dean.” She grabs her drink off the counter and makes her way past him.

So much for trying.

“Syddi, let’s go get that tree!” Dean shouts into the house making his way to his jacket.

“Yes!” She comes flying down the stairs with her shoes on and her hair down. She runs into the living room to get his glasses.

They’re in the car and Dean’s curiosity gets the best of him.

“How’d you know your mom would say, “yes”?”

“Because you have a way with her that makes her agree to reasonable things.” She sends off the text she was writing.

“Right…”

“You know you do. I think mom might be sweet on you, Dad.” Sydney nudges him in the arm.

“If she was, she would’ve came with us when I asked if I could talk her into it.” He turns left on the green light.

“You asked and she said, “no”?” Sydney has her full focus on her father.

“No. She said maybe next time.”

“Well that’s progress, right?” Sydney says hopefully.

Dean still harbors feelings for (Y/N). Syd knows but she doesn’t know the extent of it and she also doesn’t know why they aren’t together. And the reason behind that is Dean’s fault.

Sydney wants them to be together and Dean is on her side. Believe him, he’s tried. But every time (Y/N) catches herself having a good time with him she pushes him away further than he was before.

“We can count it as progress, but for now. Let’s just put our minds on this tree and the decorations for it.”

“Okay, but we’re finishing this later.”

She’ll probably forget because of the excitement of the tree.

One trip to the store for the tree and decorations and maybe even some cookies later. They arrive back at the house.

Sydney climbs out of the car from sitting on her foot. They take out decorations first to take into the house and Dean comes back out for the tree.

He gets to work ripping the box open, while Syd watches over his shoulder. Pulling out the tree, he puts the holder together before placing it where he said it could go earlier.

Dean pulls the couch out so they’ll have room to get to it.

“What are we startin’ with?”

“Um, the lights?” Syd supplies, stooped down to get them.

Dean holds the coil of lights as Sydney takes the start and begins wrapping it carefully around the bottom.

(Y/N) walks in about halfway through and Syd recruits her to help. They move on to the rest of the things with Dean doing the top, (Y/N) doing the middle, and Syd doing the bottom.

Sydney pulls them back so they can admire what they have created together.

“Who’s puttin’ the star up there?” Dean questions, looking down at the two ladies beside him.

“Mom.” Sydney immediately says.

“Oh no. I can’t reach up there. Why can’t your father do it?”

“Because that takes the fun out of it, Mom.” (Y/N) begins to walk out of the room. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to get a chair.”

Sydney shakes her head, pointing a thumb at Dean. “Dad can pick you up.”

If there was a record, it would’ve scratched something fierce. (Y/N) stared at her daughter like she lost her mind before they shifted over to Dean.

“Syddi’s right. I could.”

“Please Mom.” Sydney turns on the puppy dog eyes she seemed to have mastered from her lessons with her Uncle Sam.

(Y/N) sighs. “How are we doing this?”

“Just come here and I’ll lift you, whichever way is comfortable.”

She makes her way back over and Dean bends to wraps his arms around her legs.

“Please don’t drop me.” She whispers, placing a hand between his neck and shoulder.

He chuckles. “I got you, don’t worry.”

(Y/N) receives the star from an amused Sydney.

This feels strangely normal to Dean. He doesn’t know why or for what reason. The last time he even had her in his arms like this was years ago. The most contact they have now is a side hug that Dean always initiates and that’s just if she doesn’t shy away from him.

Sydney begins giggling as she witnesses her mom’s internal panic of not being on the floor.

(Y/N) pats his shoulder as a signal to put her down. Her hand drags on the back of his neck as he sets her down.

“I’m gonna get started on dinner.” (Y/N) walks out as Dean watches her leave.

Sydney drags him down to help her clean up the floor.

Later that day everyone is settling down for bed. Sydney and Dean watch TV together for a bit before she heads upstairs. (Y/N) came down and gave him a blanket. He laid under it, staring at the Christmas tree, before slipping off his shirt and deciding to get some sleep.

 

He wakes up with a stretch, grabbing his phone he checks his email before slipping out of bed, gathering things for a shower. It’s eight in the morning and no one else wakes up until ten when he begins to cook breakfast.

Sydney’s the first to stumble in, rubbing her eyes. She comes towards him and hugs him from behind with her eyes closed.

“Good mornin’.”

“Mornin’, Syddi. Sleep okay?”

He feels her nod against his back.

“I just made some more coffee if you want some.” Reaching into a cabinet to his right he gets down a coffee cup, bringing his arm behind himself to give it to her.

She unlatches and shuffles over to the coffee maker.

“Your mom awake?”

“I think I heard her movin’ around.”

Dean nods making Sydney’s plate, handing it off to her. He makes (Y/N)’s and sticks it in the microwave so it won’t get cold fast.

(Y/N) comes in when Dean sits down to eat, also fully dressed.

“Your plate is in the microwave and the coffee is fresh.” Dean tells her.

“…Thank you…”

“No problem.”

She joins them at the table.

“So, I’ve been thinking about something…” Sydney randomly says.

“What’s that?” Both parents ask in sync slightly already knowing where this is going.

Her light brown eyes bounce between them, before she begins to fiddle with her fork.

“Um, I wanted to get a tattoo.”

“No.”

“Okay.”

(Y/N) turns a furrowed brow towards Dean.

“What do you mean, “okay”?”

“There’s nothin’ wrong with a tattoo. She didn’t say tattoos. Just one. That’s it.” To Dean a tattoo isn’t a big deal because he has a sleeve. They cover his entire right arm.

“I don’t want her getting a tattoo.”

“Why?”

“Because one day she might not like how it looks and not want it anymore. Then she could regret getting it.”

“Syd doesn’t do things spontaneously, so she obviously thought about this, (Y/N).” He sits back in his seat.

“I said, “no” and that’s what I mean, Dean.” With a huff she takes her plate and coffee up to her room.

“Sorry, I just thought it would be a good idea to ask while we were together.” Syd says, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

“What type of tattoo did you want?”

“But Mom said-“

“What kind?”

“I wanted a little heart on my arm.”

“Just one, right?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Dean nods. It’s funny that she chose to want that during this time because he has an appointment scheduled for his own tattoo today.

“Finish your food.”

Sydney does just that and ditches her dishes in the sink.

Dean has to go out and get presents, but Sydney will probably want to go and he doesn’t want to seem suspicious.

He waits until she’s in her room on the phone before he tries to make a break for it. Dean has his hand on the door handle when he feels eyes on the back of his neck.

Glancing over, he sees Syd standing on the last step with the phone to her ear staring at him.

“Where are you going? No, not you. I’ll call you back, Lindsey.”

“I gotta get some stuff.” He supplies weakly.

“Were you going to tell me?” She crosses her arms, leaning against the banister.

“Honestly, no. I gotta keep it a secret and if you go it would ruin the surprise.”

(Y/N) makes an appearance at the top of the stairs.

“Oh well, could you get me some candy while you’re out?”

“Yeah. Do you need anything?” Dean asks the other adult at the top of the stairs.

She shakes her head.

“Let me give you my key.” Sydney runs back up the stairs to come back down with the house key.

He shoves it in one of his front pockets, turning and opening the door.

“Bye, Dad.”

“Bye, be back in a few. Love you.” He calls back.

“Love you too.” She closes the front door.

He finds the tattoo parlor with ease. Dean meets with the artist he sent his idea to. While he’s in the chair he thinks about all the other presents he has to get.

There’s his parents, his brother and his wife, Sydney and (Y/N), and some close friends. He does plan on buying Sydney quite a bit of things, but he just doesn’t really know what yet.

Once the tattoo is finished he slips his shirt back on and pays for it.

Time to go shopping.

He comes back to the house with a lot of gift wrapped items, some staying in the car, the rest going in the house. There’s two cars parked in front of the house but he thinks nothing of it.

Dean digs the key out of his pocket, unlocking the door. He hears talking but ignores it in favor of putting the presents under the tree.

Once he’s finished, he takes off his shoes and jacket and makes his way into the kitchen.

(Y/N) is in there with two other women and they go quiet when they see him.

“Hey, ladies. Where’s Syddi?”

“She’s taking a nap.”

He nods and quietly makes his way upstairs.

“Syddi?” He whispers into her room. She doesn’t stir and he tips further in to put her candy on her desk.

It’s not until fifteen minutes later, she wonders into the living room in search for him.

“Thank you.”

“Welcome.”

She tucks herself in beside him, starting on her candy.

“Hey Syd, I got somethin’ to show you.”

“What?” She pulls back, candy and phone in hand.

Dean turns more towards her, grabbing the collar of his shirt, pulling it off.

“Oh my god, Dad!”

A smile erupts on his face as she begins poking around the sensitive area.

“It’s so pretty.”

He has a rose on his right pec. It’s multi colored, but the stem is green. “Syddi” is the name that forms the stem.

“How’d you- oh my god that’s my name.”

The three other women in the house ran into the room when they heard Sydney’s first outburst.

“Mom, look at what Dad got.” Sydney’s eyes start watering and she sniffs with a smile.

(Y/N) stares at his chest for a minute before their eyes connect.

“Did you just get that?”

“Yeah, while I was out. I had this appointment before Syd told us she wanted a tat this mornin’.”

Syd is still poking the area around the tattoo. “Did it hurt?”

“No, probably because I’m used to it, though.”

Dean finds the bottom of his shirt about to pull it over when Sydney stops him.

“I wanna take picture of it.”

He stays still until she’s satisfied three pictures later.

“Why’d you get it?” Sydney asks switching between the photos.

“I’ve been thinkin’ about it for a while and when you wanted me here with y’all, I thought it would be a good idea to get it while I was here. You like it?” He corrects the bunched up piece on his chest.

“Do I like it? I love it. Dad, that’s so pretty. It brought tears to my eyes and Lindsey is gonna be so jealous when I show her.”

Dean chuckles and gets up, passing the women, for a beer. (Y/N)’s friends leave, then she makes her way into the kitchen.

“Dean.”

He sighs, placing his bottle on the counter.

“What’s up?”

“Is that supposed be a present or do you supposed to be proving a point with that?”

“Um, no those are under the tree already. Please don’t start because we already had an argument this mornin’ and I’m not lookin’ for one right now. I’m in a great mood, Sydney is in a good mood, and I didn’t agree to stay here to argue with you and I know that’s not why you’re allowin’ me to stay either. We argue enough in front of her. Let’s save it for later.”

Picking up his beverage, he returns to the couch.

 

It’s a few days later and Sydney has him in an apron. So apparently, the plan for today is to successfully make a gingerbread house. He has never made one in his whole life, but she assures him that it will go according to plan.

They went to the store and got what they needed. Sydney threw in three aprons with ruffles on them. One was pink, the other green, and the last one was purple. He had on the pink one, Dean actually didn’t have a choice.

“Okay, no phones.” Sydney announces.

Dean was texting a coworker, when he looks up from his phone. “What?”

“No phones.” She has her hand out for his.

“Are you serious, Syd?”

“Yes, this is family time. I’m gonna get Mom’s when she comes in.”

Speaking of the lady, she strolls in looking down at her own device.

“Mom, I need your phone.”

“What?”

“This is a no phone zone as long as we’re doing this. Everyone will get their phones back, including myself, when we’re finished.”

(Y/N) frowns not able to help the smile that comes across her lips. “Who pays the phone bill?”

Syddi throws her head back groaning. “Mom, please. Just let me make this rule one time. Just one time.”

(Y/N) rolls her eyes, placing her phone in her daughter’s hand.

“Dad, put them on the fridge.”

“You want me to put them on the refrigerator?”

“Yes.”

“Why can’t we just put it on the counter?”

Sydney face palms. “Why do you guys have to be so argumentative? All I ask is for some cooperation. I’m not a bad kid, I always do what you guys tell me to. Can we just do this? I don’t want any interruptions.”

Dean turns his screen off and walks over to the fridge, placing all three phones up there.

“Thank you. So, Daddy, you’re doing the icing and Mom and I will cut out the shapes.”

Sydney heads to the fridge and pulls out the bowl she mixed together earlier that day.

For his part, Dean throws in all his stuff in a large bowl and tries to locate the mixing thing he’s seen in (Y/N)’s kitchen before. He’s searching through the high cabinets when he feels a soft pat on his shoulder. Looking over, (Y/N) stands there with the mixer and a smile. He takes it saying a soft, “thank you”.

It doesn’t take him long to finish the icing, so he helps cut out the rest of the shapes and place them on a large cookie sheet.

While they wait for the dough to cook in the oven, Dean’s phone goes off.

Sydney pokes her lip out when he reaches for it to answer.

“Hello?”

“Hey man, what’s goin’ on?” It’s Benny, one of the guys he works with.

“Uh, I’m actually busy right now, Benny. I’m makin’ a gingerbread house with the girls.”

“Oh, you’re baby mama’s there too?”

A small chuckle makes its way out his mouth. “Benny, get off my phone, dude. I’ll talk to ya later.”

He hangs up on Benny’s laugh on the other end. Putting it back, Dean turns around to a satisfied Sydney and (Y/N) straightening up the area.

The cooked pieces come out of the oven and they get to work after it cools. Sydney begins drawing the windows and other things needed for the detail of the house as both parents watch. Once that hardens they work as a team to finish the rest.

Syd is already holding up a side and (Y/N) is applying some icing to another part of the house. Dean comes to stand beside her preparing to hold onto the pieces she just glued together. Staying there for a few minutes the icing finally dries, the top pieces are lightly pushed down, safe in their place.

After randomly placing the candy they bought, they stand back and look at it once it’s finished.

“This looks so unorganized.” (Y/N) laughs.

“It’s perfect.” Syddi says, eating some of the left-over icing.

Dean sticks his finger in some icing that wasn’t dry just yet. “Uh, Syddi? You got somethin’ right here.” He points to a spot on his right cheek.

She wipes at the spot, checking her hand.

“I got it.” Dean reaches over, placing a white streak on her cheek. “It’s gone.”

(Y/N) begins snickering, moving the house to a better spot.

“Why are you laughing?” Sydney turns her big eyes on both parents.

“Dean, could you get the phones down, please?” (Y/N) asks, leaning on the counter beside him.

Once he has them, he distributes the phones to their rightful owners.

“Picture time.”

Sydney tucks her hair behind her ears that fell down from the bun. (Y/N) gets closer to his left side, while Sydney tucks into his right.

“On three say, “ginger”. One, two, three. Ginger.”

“Ginger.”

“Dad!”

He feels Syd hit his bicep, finally having noticed the streak on her cheek. Too bad he already got the photo.

“You put that on my face! We’re taking that over when I get back.” Syd makes a run for the bathroom.

By the time she gets back both parents are still laughing at her reaction in the photo.

Even though they’re laughing at her expense, it’s nice to see her parents smiling together rather than arguing.

A while after the picture is retaken, Dean is nursing a beer sitting at the table in the kitchen, while (Y/N)’s taking things out to start dinner.

He’s staring at her move about, having a debate with himself wondering if he should start a conversation about how’s she’s doing. Because every time he does he tends to say other things that leads to her walking off and his chest hurting or an argument occurs where he later wishes his chest hurts the same as it did when she walks away rather than worse.

“Dean?”

“Hm?” He comes back to himself noting the furrowed brow of her face.

“You okay? It looks like you’re thinking too hard about something.”

“No, yeah. I’m okay. Uh, just tryin’ to remember where an ice rink is. Was thinkin’ about takin’ Sydney.” He lies too easily for his own good.

“There’s one by the bowling alley.” She resumes what she was doing.

“Oh yeah, I know the one you’re talkin’ about… If we go, would you like to come?”

“I’ve never been ice skating, Dean.”

“Then it could be your first time.”

(Y/N) stares at him for a good five seconds before sighing. “I’ll go.”

“Great.” He begins to text his daughter the news.

 

The skating rink isn’t full when they get there, it’s just a handful of people. Dean pays for all three of them and they find a place to sit and slide on the skates. Sydney makes her way onto the ice when she’s done with her skates. Dean has to help (Y/N) with hers and he doesn’t mind one bit.

She uses him as a crutch to get onto the ice and once there, she tries assure him that she was fine to make her way around.

“Are one hundred percent sure? This is your very first time doing this and I would rather be with you in case you fall.”

“I’m not gonna fall because I can just stay on the wall. Go.” She pushes his arm, sending him on his way.

Dean catches up to Sydney.

“Shouldn’t you be with mom?” She asks curiously.

“Told me she had it.”

“You know that’s a lie. Look at her.”

Glancing at (Y/N), she’s inching her way on the side of the rink, little kids passing her by.

“I know, just don’t wanna force her to take my help. You know she’s stubborn.”

“Yeah, but sometimes you have make her take the help rather than letting her be, Dad.”

Dean sighs, glancing back to (Y/N). She’s barely moved since he last looked. Sydney squeezes his arm in encouragement. He slowly makes his way towards the inching woman. Coming up behind her, he wraps an arm around her waist and grabs her hand with his free one.

A squeak makes its way out of her mouth and she grabs the hand on her waist and tightens the one in his grip.

“You better not let me fall, Dean.”

“I won’t, promise.”

Even when she gets the hang of it, she doesn’t push away from him and allows him to continue to hold her. It’s like old times when they were younger and he would make her die of laughter. They got lost in each other, going in circles on the ice for Chuck knows how long.

When it’s time to go, Dean leads them off the ice with their hands still connected.

They were on their way to a diner since Sydney was moaning and groaning about how hungry she was. Once there, Sydney is the first to plop down and her mother sits next to her. Dean sits in the booth across from her.

A teenager by the name of, Johnathan, comes over and gives them menus.

“Hey, John.” Sydney says from the other side of her mom.

“Oh, hi Sydney. Hello, Ms. (Y/L/N).” John starts to fiddle with the notepad in his hands.

“Hi, Johnathan. How are you?”

“I-I’m doing wonderful. H-How about yourself?”

“I’m fine, thank you.”

“John, this is my dad.” Sydney proudly states, pointing to him.

Dean gives him a ‘sup’ nod, taking off his glasses and putting them to the side.

“Oh cool. Um, what can I get you guys to drink?”

John scribbles down their drinks and scurries away.

A chuckle escapes Dean as he begins flipping through the menu.

“What?” (Y/N) says.

“I didn’t say nothin’.” He holds both hands up in surrender.

“You’re thinking it.”

Dean looks at his daughter, seeing that she seems interested in what he finds funny also.

“The kids got a crush on you.”

“Pfft, don’t be ridiculous, Dean.”

Sydney sits quietly, staring at the table.

“I’m not. I’m just bein’ observant. Let’s check off the signs: Stutter, fiddling, blushing, and I bet you when he comes back, he’s gonna have that same dopey smile.”

A few minutes later, John comes by the table. Dopey smile intact.

“Alright here are your drinks.” John straightens up, he gets ready to write down their orders. “What can I get you, Ms. (Y/L/N)?”

“A bacon burger with seasoned fries, please.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” He turns his blue eyes on Sydney.

“Cheeseburger with regular fries.”

When he looks at Dean, he can’t help but to tease him a little.

“Um, I’ll have what, uh, Ms. (Y/L/N) is havin’. Be sure to get some extra fries on her plate, she loves those things.” He “whispers” the last part behind his hand.

When John nods seriously he almost loses it.

“Oh my god, he totally likes you, Mom.” Sydney says, when he’s away from the table.

“Not you too.” (Y/N) sighs.

“Remember when we had that project in English and he had to come over, so we could work on it?”

“Yes.”

“He kept asking me where Dad was and I had explained to him that you two weren’t together. So whenever you came into the living room he would stare at you as long as he could.” Syd gasps. “You were who he was talking about when we went to class the next day. He was telling his friend about some girl that was hot, but was older than him. Oh my god, I can’t believe I didn’t see this earlier. Dad, how did you realize it that quick?”

Dean takes a sip of his drink. “Ask your mother.”

Sydney’s light eyes find her mom’s (Y/E/C) ones.

“Your father was the same way when we met.”

Dean remembers how nervous he was to even approach (Y/N). It took him forever to get the balls to do it. When he finally worked up the nerve, he was stuttering and blushing all over the place and he wasn’t one to act that way. (Y/N) was extremely patient with him and sweet and he did her wrong in the end and he’ll never forgive himself.

“Dean?”

(Y/N)’s hand finds his on the tabletop.

He feels his eyes wanting to water. “I-I’ll be back.” Dean states after he clears his throat. When he gets up he feels two sets of eyes on his back. In the restroom, he turns on the water to splash some on his face.

Taking one of the paper towels, he wipes his face and stares at himself in the mirror. He might just break before Christmas Day. Dean doesn’t want to fuck this up for Sydney, but he’s feelings are getting harder and harder to control. His feelings for (Y/N) has only grown stronger, every time she turned him away they grew and it’s now to the point where he thinks about it every day. It does affect his own love life because he doesn’t allow himself to completely open up the way he should.

Dean comes out of the bathroom, going back to sit down with the girls. They don’t mention his departure, but he does catch a few concerned looks Sydney sends him. John comes with the food and Dean notes the number of fries on (Y/N)’s plate is more than himself and Sydney’s. After finishing their food, Dean pays the bill and leaves the tip. All of them end up going to sleep when they get home.

 

“Let’s go, Syddi!” Dean shouts up the stairs.

(Y/N) was curled up on the couch under a blanket watching TV. “Where are you guys going?” She softly asks Dean.

“She wanted to tag along on some errands.”

(Y/N) nods, going back to her show.

One teen down the stairs later, they both hop into Dean’s car. They know where they’re really going, but they couldn’t let (Y/N) know that.

Parking the car, Syd walks behind her dad, nervousness showing.

So they are at the tattoo parlor to get that heart Syddi wanted. They waited for an available artist before they made their way to the back. Sydney sat down in the chair, eyeing the needle they use.

“It’s okay, Syddi. You don’t have to do this if you’re scared. There’s always another time we can get this.” Dean reassures her moving some hair out of her face.

“No, I want to get it. I just don’t want it to hurt.”

“It won’t.” Something pops up in Dean’s head. “You wanna watch me get one before you get yours?”

Sydney looks at his already full sleeve. “Where would you get it?”

Dean points to his left forearm.

“What would you get?”

He shrugs. “I could get a heart.”

Sydney smiles and nods. They trade seats when they make sure the artist is okay with the plan. The whole-time Dean is getting tattooed, Sydney watches with eyes that are getting more eager by the second to get her own. Then it was her turn to get the tattoo and she choose the exact same spot Dean got his.

Syd had the artist take a picture of their matching tattoos.

The whole drive back home Syd was ecstatic about her first tattoo. She died it down as they entered the house, running upstairs to put on a hoodie.

It was probably three or four hours later when Dean was eating a sandwich on the counter rather than sitting down. (Y/N) took out a bottle of water, cocking her head when her eyes landed on the new design on Dean’s arm.

“Are you starting a new sleeve?” She asks genuinely interested.

“Um, no. I’m not plannin’ on it.”

Sydney chooses this time to walk in with her sleeve up on her left arm. She’s halfway in the room when she looks up into her mother’s furious face and her father’s neutral one. Making a U turn out of the room, she escapes the upcoming argument.

An eerie silence makes its way over the kitchen, before (Y/N) breaks it.

“What the hell did I say, Dean?”

“It’s just a tattoo. You see how small it is.”

She slams her palm on the counter. “Forget about the goddamn tattoo. You’re so fuckin’ disrespectful. I said I didn’t want her getting one and you went and did the exact fuckin’ opposite!”

“You act like I’m not even her damn father. I have just as much right to tell her she can get something as much as you do. I can see if I just came into her life or if I was absent the whole time, why you would be this mad but I’m neither one of those.” He throws away the rest of his sandwich.

“She lives in my goddamn house. As long as she’s under this motherfuckin’ roof, what I say goes, Dean. You do this every damn time. You act like you’re one of her little friends instead of her father.”

Dean sighs, crossing his arms. “Is this really about the tattoo? Or was it just a segway into something else?”

“It’s about how fuckin’ disrespectful you are. About how you would rather be her buddy than tell her no, like a father should. When you go and do shit like that, it makes me look like the bad guy. Now what if she runs off and gets her whole arm done and can’t get the job she wants because of it?”

“That won’t happen.” Dean calmly states knowing what she’s implying.

“How do you know?”

“Because that isn’t the way Sydney is.”

“Well, she’s turning more and more like you every day, so how the hell am I supposed to know?”

And there it is.

“Sydney!”

He hears her feet on the stairs.

“Yes, Sir.” She asks peeking her head around the corner.

“Come here.”

Syd comes in, shoving both hands in the front pocket of the hoodie.

“I owe you and your mother an apology. I’m sorry I took you to get that tattoo after she clearly stated that she didn’t want you to have one. You’re not in trouble because the fault lies on me. From this point on, what I say is automatically overruled by your mother. So, no more tattoos. For anything else you’ll need consent for, ask your mother.”

Sydney looks between her parents before finally landing on her father again. “B-but D-.”

“I don’t wanna hear it, Sydney.”

It pains him to see her light brown eyes begin to water before she runs out of the room. Dean takes his own leave out the front door without his jacket or car keys.

 

There’s static in the house mainly between Sydney and (Y/N). Sydney doesn’t really want to be around her after what happen with the tattoo. She does stick with Dean a lot more than usual. Dean, himself, has been trying to act like an adult and speak with (Y/N) the way he should but she has pushed him away again. It’s like the laughs they recently shared are all a dream.

(Y/N)’s friends come over after work and Syd asks to go to the mall instead, so she wouldn’t have to hear them. The two of them stayed at the mall just taking a stroll around not really looking at anything. Dean makes her laugh a few times, but he can tell her heart wasn’t really in it.

Coming back to the house, somehow an argument pops up out of nowhere between the parents in front of her friends as they were leaving and in front of Sydney. She was on his ass about not saying where they were going. So now Dean made another rule saying she has to know where the two of them are going.

At this point it’s three days before Christmas and there is still conflict.

“I’m going to hang out with some friends.” She tells Dean, while he’s on the couch scrolling through his phone.

“Okay, you tell your mom?”

Sydney sighs, rolling her eyes and turns back around. A minute later she comes over to Dean kisses his cheek.

“Bye Dad.”

“Bye Sweetie, be safe and have fun.”

“K, love you.”

“Love you too.”

The front door closes and locks.

An hour nap later, Dean takes a bathroom break and hears (Y/N) banging around in the kitchen.

He walks in, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Hey.”

She looks at him and continues to put away the dishes.

“Look, we need to talk at some point. I said I was sorry for disrespecting you and your decision. And I meant that.”

Dishes are still getting put away.

“I know I fucked up, but the least I’m askin’ for is for you to talk to me. Don’t do this this to me again… Please.”

Her silent treatments are what hurts the most because after their break up, she ignored all his phone calls, told her parents to send him away whenever he would go to her house, and just closed him out. There was no way for him to know if she was okay or how the baby was doing. He just worked as hard as he could and he would put his cashed checks into their mailbox and be on his way. Then one day her mom came out when he was putting one of his checks in the mailbox and told him to come inside with it instead. They had a talk and Dean explained himself to the best of his ability. Tears and all. She held his hand and updated him on how (Y/N) and the baby was and told him to keep half of his check to himself.

A little after that, instead of her mom coming out, (Y/N) herself did with a hand on her rounded belly. He walked over to the porch and placed the envelope in her hand. As he was walking away, her voice stopped him. She told him that she had a prenatal appointment coming up and she wanted to know if he would like to go. He let out a shaky, “yes”, receiving a nod. Then she went back into the house.

It was a slow process, but she allowed him to be in her life helping a lot more than just money.

After Sydney was born, Dean thought it would be a good idea to try at their relationship again, but she flatfoot refused. He never gave up on trying, that’s why anytime she walks away he just thinks he’s chances get lower and lower.

He still loves her. Dean has let her know that on many different occasions. She doesn’t seem to care.

“(Y/N)…”

She stops, looking down at the bowl in her hand. “Every time I think I can trust you, you do something that takes that away.”

Dean sniffs, biting his bottom lip. “I’m sorry…”

(Y/N) shakes her head and tries to walk out.

“No! You can’t keep walkin’ out every time we get to this point. That’s why we can’t solve the shit we need to. I can’t take this anymore, (Y/N). All these damn years and we still haven’t talked about what happened.” Dean has tears making their way out of his eyes.

This is his breaking point.

“I regret doing what I did and you know that. Your parents know that and they have told you that. They have told you to forgive me since we were young. I was scared. You were scared, probably a lot more than I was. I didn’t know what to do. I don’t know what I was thinkin’ when I was with her. I’m sorry and I have shown you as much as I can that I am. But you don’t care. I have tried to prove myself time and time again but you push me away and I can’t take it anymore! I fuckin’ love you and you know that and you don’t fuckin’ care! Since I couldn’t do right by you I try to do right by Syddi and I can’t even do that…”

The tears are nonstop now and it’s heard in his voice.

“You have no idea how bad I wanna make this right. How many times I’ve tried to move on but I couldn’t. Every time I would think about you and Sydney and how great it would be to be a family.”

The front door opens and Sydney calls out her return.

“I can’t do this anymore…” Dean’s the one to walk away and pick up his jacket making his way past his daughter, opening the front door.

“Mom, what happened? Where’s Dad going?” Her questions are met with silence.

“Dad! Daddy! Wait!”

Dean hears her running and her hand lands on his arm. He stops, not able to get himself together before she’s in front of him, curly hair falling in her face.

“Dad, what happened?”

Dean shakes his head, attempting to wipe tears away. “It’s nothin’ you should worry about, Sweetheart.” He moves the hair out of her face as she latches onto his shirt with her hands.

“But you’re crying.” She has her own tears in her eyes, never having seen her father like this before.

“I know, I know…” Sydney wraps her around him, burying her face in his chest.

“Are you going home?”

“No, I promised you I would stay until the day after Christmas and that’s what I meant.” He has a hand on the back of her head, listening as she sniffs into his shirt.

“I love you, Daddy.”

In this moment, Dean sees a little girl he used to leave behind when it was time for him to go back home. She has little pigtails and a teddy bear he gave her that had a bow tie. It was hard for him to leave because she would follow him to the door with her hand gripping his pant leg. And her bottom lip would wobble as she waved goodbye from her mother’s arms.

“I love you too, Sweetie. Me and your mom love you more than anything and this is something we have to sort out, so don’t worry about this. Do me a favor and go show her some love, give her a big hug and kiss and tell her you love her. She needs it just as much as I do right now.” Dean kisses the top of her head and releases her.

“At least wait until I give you your glasses, okay?” Sydney wipes her cheeks.

All Dean can do is nod. She returns a minute later with them, giving him one more hug before she lets him go. Dean sits in his car blowing out a breath, wiping his cheeks, and places on his glasses, making his way out of the driveway.

 

Two hours. That’s how long her dad has been gone. That’s enough time for him to have returned to his own home. Sydney did what he asked her to do and her mother went up to her own room. Syd was on the couch downstairs waiting for her dad to arrive again, but she was so sleepy. She left the door unlocked so he wouldn’t have to knock.

She has thought about calling him, but she wants to give him the space he needs at the moment.

Sydney loves her parents to death and seeing either one of them hurt, hurts her. Especially, her dad. He tries to be happy all the time, but she knows he’s sad. They say the happiest people are the saddest and she honestly believes that.

Whenever she would see her mom walk away from him, there was always this moment where he would watch her walk away like she took apart of him with her. And then he would come around Sydney like it didn’t just happen.

People ask others what they would want for Christmas and all she would ask for is for her parents to be truly happy.

 

When Dean comes back with red rimmed eyes, he finds Syddi asleep in one of his flannels on the couch. He picks up her phone, placing it in his pocket. Then he picks up his child and quietly makes his way upstairs. Dean gently places her on her bed, tucking her in. He locates her phone charger and plugs it in, leaving with a kiss placed on her temple.

He makes his way to the next door and slowly opens it, peeking inside. (Y/N) is sleeping with half the cover on her. Quietly, he makes his way into the room and fixes the cover, tucking her in the same way he did with Syddi. This time he leaves without a kiss applied.

Morning comes around and he is lightly sleeping, using his jacket as a blanket, when he hears a gasp.

Sydney is staring at him from the end of the couch with a smile. “You came back…”

“I promised I would.” He replies, sitting up.

“I’m gonna go make you some coffee.”

Dean nods his thank you.

They drink coffee together and Sydney seems content to just sit in silence. She shoos him off to go take a shower and prepares to clean out their mugs.

Later that day, Sydney goes out again and finally after not seeing her at all today, (Y/N) comes down in her pj’s.

It’s now or never.

“You need to tell me to get out right now if you don’t feel anything for me.”

She slowly turns around. “What are you-“

“If you do not feel anything for me, not even a little bit. Then I need to know, right now. I have cried over this for hours. I’ve come to the point where I seriously don’t know what to do anymore. So, it’s either that or you tell me that you don’t love me.”

Dean waits for her response with crossed arms, standing in the middle of the kitchen.

(Y/N) looks eye him in the eye before looking down at the counter. “I-I don’t love you.”

“Could you actually look me dead in the eyes and say that?”

She raises her head and takes a big breath. “I-I-I’m sorry.”

That catches Dean off guard.

“You have no idea how bad I feel when I walk away from you. Every time it’s like someone has punched me in the chest. And then you keep trying even though I have pushed you away and I let all of my guard down and start to enjoy your company. Then you do things or I just realize what is happening and I close myself off.”

Her (Y/E/C) eyes are filled with tears that are cascading down her cheeks. Dean tries to come closer but she shakes her head and wraps her arms around herself.

“I have treated you like shit, Dean. But you don’t care because that’s just the good person you are. Sydney loves you so goddamn much and I couldn’t ask you to be any better with her. She’s so proud of you. You have your own business, you co-own a business, and you treat your employees like they’re your equals and I’ve noticed that. You work so hard for everything, you’ve helped me when I needed it but I never told you and I know Sydney is the one that has.”

Dean owns his own auto shop and co-owns one with his dad, they both are very successful. Benny is actually an employee of his, but he says he’s a coworker because whenever he’s there he works on cars with them.

“All these years, it’s been so hard to not use your shoulder and just cry. It’s been so damn hard to not just say fuck it and try again. We were young, too young to be having a baby, but it happened. And I don’t regret it. I was scared because I didn’t think I would be a good enough mother or I would’ve had to put her up for adoption. That night I found out that you were with her, is when I needed you the most. I couldn’t breathe because I was having a panic attack. I called, you didn’t answer. I called you so many fucking times and you didn’t pick up not once. A friend told me you were at that party and they saw you go up with her. You were supposed to be with me…”

Both adults are crying silently.

He got drunk, but he wasn’t drunk to the point he couldn’t remember anything. Dean remembers the girl he was flirting with at the party. They were talking and the next thing he knew they were upstairs. They were making out and she started taking off her clothes, but when she reached for his belt buckle, he stopped her. Dean ran out of that house and went back home. The next day he tried to call (Y/N) but she didn’t pick up. He wanted to tell her what happened and be honest with her, but never got the chance. Since he hurt her, in his mind it was right for her to respond the way she did to him. She still doesn’t know what happened at that party.

“We didn’t have sex.”

“What?” The confusion is shown on her face.

“Me and that girl never had sex. We only made out. That’s what I wanted to tell you the day after.”

A sob rips its way out of her throat. “I’m a jackass. How could you still love me?” She drops onto the floor out of sight.

Dean comes around the island and plops down on the floor beside her, bringing her into his arms.

“Shhh, you’re not a jackass.” He begins rocking her back and forth.

“I-I could have prevented all of this i-if I just spoke to you.”

“I could have prevented this if I didn’t go to that party. I shouldn’t have done that to you. You were carrying my child, I should have been with you trying to calm you down. Young and scared. And now that we’re older we see that there was nothing to be afraid of. We had each other this whole time. Not in the way I would like, but we still had each other.”

“Dean?”

He looks down as best he can at her from her spot on his shoulder. “Yeah?”

“I forgave you, a long time ago. I knew you still had feelings for me and I didn’t want you to. That’s why I always argue with you, so you’d think that I was a bitch. I’m proud of you just as much as Sydney is, if not more. You could do so much better than me…”

“I highly doubt that I could. You’re as great as they come. I’m proud of you too. You didn’t have to have her, but you did and I will always be thankful for that. I love you and over the years it’s grown into something that I feel every day. It might not seem like it, but you and Sydney are what keeps me goin’. There were times when I was younger where the day just didn’t go the way I wanted it to and I would get that call from you tellin’ me Syddi wanted to talk to me. She couldn’t talk just yet, so it was just a bunch of gibberish, but staying on the phone until she needed to go to sleep was the highlight of my days.”

Dean wipes his face as (Y/N) pulls back, doing the same.

“I’m sorry, you didn’t deserve anything bad I’ve said to you. I blew up about the tattoo, there was no real anger behind it. Sydney is becoming more and more like you as the days go by, but that’s a great thing. She turns eighteen next year, it’s crazy to think about. She turns eighteen and this is how long it’s taken me to finally listen to you…”

She begins crying again.

“Shhh, you’re gonna get me started.” Dean squeezes the hand closes to him.

Sniffing, she gives him a tiny smile, before she tries to get off the ground. He helps her up thinking that that was it and they will discuss this more later when she buries her face in his chest. Dean pulls her closer to himself as much as possible.

“I still love you too.” She confesses with a death grip on the back on his shirt.

He has no response other than kissing the top of her head and placing his on top of hers.

 

Sydney inserts her house key after waving goodbye to her friends. Pushing the door open, she slides off her coat and hangs it up.

“Mom, Dad, I’m home.” She calls out into the silence of the house.

Usually she would get a response of some sort but nothing came.

“Mom… Dad…”

She tucks hair behind her ears with a furrowed brow that resembles her father’s. Syd pokes her head into the kitchen, no one is there. She walks into the living room with her phone out ready to call one of them when something makes her drop it instead.

Her parents are on the couch asleep. Her mom is using Dean as a pillow and he has his arms around her as if he’s protecting her from the cold.

Once her shock clears up, Sydney takes the cover her father was using at night and drapes it over them. Picking up her phone, she takes a picture of them and makes her way upstairs.

She’ll have a little nap of her own and if that picture isn’t on her phone when she wakes up, then she knows it’s a dream.

 

Dean’s the first to wake up. He yawns and rubs his eyes. When he fell asleep there was no cover over them… or was there?

Looking down at the woman still sleeping on his chest, he traces his thumb along her jaw line.

What are they gonna do?

After the kitchen, they moved to the couch. (Y/N) cried a bit more and Dean laid on his back so she could cry on his chest instead and it was a better position for him to hold her. She ended up crying herself to sleep and Dean just went right behind her.

Fingers crossed, she wakes up and things don’t go back to how they were. Hopefully things change. She regrets not hearing him out all that time ago. He kept telling her, it was his fault in the first place. Clearly, they both have some things they need to work out within themselves.

(Y/N)’s eyelids begin to slowly open as she sighs, snuggling into his chest. Dean’s movement stops.

“What the-“ (Y/N) murmurs, staring at the back of the couch.

Clearing his throat, Dean let’s out an awkward, “hey”.

She looks up at him, before she’s up on her feet. Cover falling to the floor.

“That actually happened…” (Y/N) whispers to him, looking for confirmation.

“Uh, yeah. It did.”

Dean sits up, resting his elbows on his thighs, looking at her.

(Y/N)’s mouth opens as if she’s about to say something before it closes again and she walks out of the room. Dean hears her hurried feet on the stairs.

Numb, but only slightly. That’s how he feels inside. Dean doesn’t know what he thought would happen when she woke up, but it wasn’t that.

Space, it’s something the both of them might need a little bit of today. A few hours should do. He doesn’t know how long they were sleeping, so Sydney could be back by now. And if she is, she most likely seen them on the couch. Dean doesn’t want to get her hopes high because his are high enough for the both of them.

Sydney came down thirty minutes later. She asked where her mother was, he told her she was upstairs. Syd sat down with him and told him what she did when she was out. She was showing Dean a few pictures when (Y/N)’s voice sounded off at the top of the stairs.

“Dean!”

Father and daughter look at one another with matching expressions.

“Go.” Syddi whispers, pushing him off the couch.

“Yeah?” Dean states from the bottom of the stairs.

“Could we talk for a second?”

“Yeah, of course.”

(Y/N) turns towards her room and Dean takes that as his cue to follow. She’s holding open her door when he gets there.

“Sit.”

He does as he’s told, sitting down on the bed.

(Y/N) begins to pace.

“I’m tired of thinking about what we could’ve been if we were still together. It’s an exhausting thing to think about and if I feel this way, I-I know it’s worse for you. I guess I’m just done. I’m done trying to fight it. Fighting how I feel and how you feel… It’s just too much to wrestle with. I will always be sorry for how I treated you. Ah, let me finish.” She stopped Dean when he opened his mouth.

“You’re an amazing father and when we were together an amazing boyfriend. I just spoke with my mom and I told her about our conversation in the kitchen. She laughed and said, “Finally. Finally, that boy didn’t let you run away”. My mom loves you, used to drive me crazy. She always asks how you are or if we’ve done anything with Sydney, like “family” outings. She told me to stop thinking about myself, “stop being selfish” is what she said. Harsh, but I get it. I thought back and put myself in your shoes. A teenager getting his teenage girlfriend pregnant even though we used protection every time. Barely out of high school, we just graduated. I come to you crying and telling you about the test. You didn’t want to show it but I could see that you were freaking out just as bad as I was. Responsibilities we didn’t know a damn thing about fell in our laps. You needed a break. The party comes up and you think, “I’ll just go, have a few drinks and talk to a few friends and go home”. But the only thing about that is, when you drink enough, you’re a flirty drunk. Some girl comes along and thinks you’re hot. You two got to talking and at that moment nothing was filtering through your mind. Until the two of you secluded yourselves. That’s when everything came back. That you had a baby on the way. A girlfriend that was carrying said baby. And that that was not the place you should’ve been. Is that right?”

Dean nods, biting his bottom lip. She’s right on every damn part. Right down to the tee.

(Y/N) stops her pacing and sits down beside Dean. She grabs the hand closest to her.

“It doesn’t matter now. You know why?”

“Why?”

“Because we aren’t those scared teenagers anymore. We didn’t have time to fully mature. We still haven’t, but we have matured enough since then to raise Sydney into the beautiful young lady she is now.”

A small smile graces Dean’s face.

(Y/N) clears her throat and looks down at their laced hands. “I was hoping we could start something new between us. The feelings we have are mutual and honestly, I’ve missed you. You staying here with us for this long has made it hard not to. My wall has cracked time and time again, but this time I can’t rebuild it. I physically and mentally cannot rebuild it.”

Dean turns more towards her on the bed.

“I don’t know what to say. I’ve been waiting quite a while to hear you say somethin’ like that... My heart is beatin’ fast. Here feel.”

Dean takes her hand and places it on his chest. (Y/N)’s eyes widen a little.

“M-maybe you should get some time think about this more?” She suggests.

“No, I’ve thought about this too much. I would love to start something new as long as it’s as soon as possible.”

“We could do that.” She laughs, relieved.

Dean falls back on the bed, covering his face with both hands. (Y/N) climbs further onto the bed, sitting on her heels beside him. Underneath, Dean’s face is slightly red. She takes one them off to reveal, one teary green eye.

“Aww Dean…”

“I’m so happy.” He cries.

He’s a sensitive soul. That’s something (Y/N) always loved about him. He isn’t one to act like he’s tough because there’s never a need for him to. In a way, it’s makes him a better father. It’s a great example for Sydney to follow. Most feel the need to beat someone up if they are came at wrong. But Dean tries, for the most part, to talk things out rather than physically trying to get his point across. Dean tries his best to not show vulnerable emotions in front of Sydney, but recently, as in the other day, that has been broken.

Dean wipes his face with his free hand and looks at (Y/N). She doesn’t know what made her do this, but she leaned forward until their lips were connected. Dean gently placed his hand on the back of her neck.

When she pulled back, it was only an inch away.

“We should probably tell Syddi.” Dean whispers.

“Right.” She kisses him one more time and they both get out of the bed.

Dean’s the first one to go down the stairs, when he enters the doorway of the living room his shoves his hands in his pockets. (Y/N) stands beside him with her arms around her stomach.

“Zoey, that’s the last thing I wanna hear right now… I don’t know, around fifteen minutes… No, stop. I should’ve called Lindsey… Because your bein’ negative right now and I don’t need that. Christmas is tomorrow and if that happens it will be the worst one of my life… This is very frikin’ serious, Zoey… Yeah, I’ll tell you… Bye.”

Sydney hangs up her phone and slides it away from her on her spot on the floor. “Why did I call her?” She whispers to herself placing her forehead on her kneecaps, hair falling around her shoulders.

“Sydney?” (Y/N) says softly.

“Yes, Ma’am.” She sighs, remaining in the same positon.

“Your father and I have something to tell you.”

Sydney flips her hair back, squeezing her eyes shut with her fingers pressing on them. Laying her head back on the couch cushion, she covers her face the same way her father did earlier.

“What is it?” Syd asks, trying to keep her inner freak-out where it is.

“We’re together.” Dean says, smirking, knowing exactly what Sydney is thinking.

Her head pops up off of the cushion, curls falling in her face. “Excuse me?”

“Me and your mom decided to get back together.”

Her scream startles them.

“You’re joking!” She exclaims, kneeling, shoving hair out of her face.

“Nope.”

Sydney looks over to her mother for extra confirmation.

“We wouldn’t lie to you.”

“OH MY GOSH! My babies got together! Come here, you two!” Syddi springs off the floor, bringing both parents into a hug. “I knew you were still sweet on Dad.”

A small noise comes out of (Y/N)’s mouth at her daughter’s admission. Dean chuckles and kisses both of them on top of their heads.

“I have to tell Lindsey and Zoey to keep their nasty little parents away now.” Syd says pulling back, going to where she slid her phone.

“What?” Her father asks, confused as to why she just called her friends parents nasty.

“I never told you two this, but apparently, Zoey’s dad has a crush on Mom and thinks she’s very attractive, even though he’s still married and Lindsey’s mom thinks Dad is hot and wouldn’t mind a tussle, also still married.” In response to the way her parents are looking at her, she says, “I’m just telling you exactly what they told me”.

Putting her phone up to her ear, she runs out of the room saying, “I told you, Zoey”, into the phone.

They both watched her leave, but (Y/N)’s the first to speak.

“So we could be possible homewrecker’s?”

“Sounds about right.” Dean replies.

(Y/N) shrugs, about to walk over to the couch.

"Dean!" She shrieks.

Dean took her by surprise, tossing her on the couch. He takes the remote to the TV and hurries to hide it. By the time she catches up to him, he has his head in the fridge.

A hand lands on his right butt cheek and he feels the sting of it a second later.

"Why are you abusin' me?" Dean asks amused.

"Because you threw me and stole the remote. Where is it?"

She attempts to look in the refrigerator, but Dean closes the door.

"What remote?"

(Y/N) squints at him.

"Move."

Dean leans against the door of it. He doesn't know how long he'll keep this up. Probably as long as she'll allow.

(Y/N) tries pushing him out of the way. In retaliation, he grabs her wrists holding them in one hand, while the other goes for her neck.

"No! Let me goohohoo!" She hollers laughing. (Y/N) tries to rip out his grip.

This is how their relationship used to be. It was a bunch of moments of Dean making her laugh until she couldn't breathe.

They end up on the kitchen floor.

"Sthahaop. Plehease."

He takes his hands away and they sit there until (Y/N) catches her breath.

"About that remote." Dean says.

He gets pushed onto his back and (Y/N) sits on him.

Dean begins to laugh, hands trying to push her off but not really.

With the little space she has, she opens the fridge. Peeking into the drawers, searching, looking through the clear shelves, she doesn't find what she's looking for.

"Deeeaaannn." She drags out.

"If you let me up I'll get it."

"Promise." (Y/N) quirks her left brow.

He smirks instead.

"Then I'm not going to allow you to get up and when Sydney comes in here, you will explain to her way we're in this position."

"But it's cold down here."

"Should've thought about that." She sassies back, seeming content to stay.

"Fine." Dean puts his head back on the floor.

(Y/N) moves, but before it registers, she's already sitting on his thighs.

"I'm gonna make your legs go to sleep." She states matter-of-factly.

"No you're not." He chuckles.

"Watch me."

Dean slowly moves his lower half side to side, making her grab the fabric of his shirt.

"Wanna think about that again?"

(Y/N) cocks her head to the side, looking between her hands and Dean's face.

With one last rock to the left, he springs forward, bringing his legs under himself and places one hand where her head would've hit the floor and the other by her side.

(Y/N)'s hands are still balled up in his shirt and she looks shocked at how quickly that transition happened.

Dipping his head down, he captures her lips. This time it seems like what their first kiss upstairs should've been.

It's slow and gentle. It closes any doubt that either of them still might've had.

In a way, it kind of reminds Dean of their very first kiss. By then he wasn't the stuttering mess he was when they first meet. In fact, they seemed to switch. (Y/N) was nervous, she was shy the whole day like she knew it was coming.

He made sure they were alone in the hallway, before having to split off for class. The grip she had on her notebooks and textbooks were noticeable, but Dean didn't say anything. Because if one of his friends didn't take the fork out of his hand at lunch then he probably would've broken it.

When it finally happened, he had a warm feeling in his chest, much like the one he has now as he pulls back.

"Is it bad that we're acting like nothing ever happened?" (Y/N) whispers, eyes roaming over his face.

"As far as I'm concerned, this is the way things are supposed to be." He responds just as quietly.

She lightly bites her bottom lip before asking, "Can I get the remote now?"

Dean takes his hand from under her head and stands, holding his hand out for her to grab. Once she's up, he reaches to the top of the refrigerator and pulls down the remote.

"I knew it was up there!"

Dean throws his head back in laughter as she snatches it from his loose hand.

 

It’s into the night when something begins shaking Dean’s shoulder. He wakes up, peeling his heavy lids open.

(Y/N) is bent over with her hand still on his shoulder.

“Come with me.” She says softly.

With her help, they get the cover off and she takes his hand. His feet drag on the floor as he stumbles behind her.

Up the stairs they go and into her room. Dean zombie walks to the bed and shoves the duvet to make a clear spot before he faceplants into the pillow.

(Y/N) giggles, throwing some cover over him and lays down in her spot.

“Night.”

“Hm.” Dean replies.

Before he totally drifts off he moves over, wrapping his arm around her. She puts her head in the crook of his neck and closes her eyes.

 

“MERRY CHRISTMAAASSSS!!!” Sydney hollers bursting into her mom’s room.

“Ugh, Syddi, can we get ‘bout five more minutes?” Dean asks rubbing the heel of his hand on his right eye.

“Dad?”

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.”

(Y/N) gets out of the bed, making her way towards her daughter. “Merry Christmas, Sweetie. Dean, get up. Let’s go make breakfast.”

“Do we have to?” Dean whines into the pillow.

“Yes, get up.” She gives his butt a hard smack.

Dean reluctantly drags himself out of bed, scratching his bare chest. Sydney is still standing there, hair all over her head. He directs her out of the room with a hand on the top of her head.

“Don’t worry we didn’t tussle.”

“Ew, Dad.” She pushes him away laughing.

(Y/N) and Dean cook breakfast side by side, while Sydney secretly take pictures of them.

She thinks they’re a really cute couple. Call her biased since they’re her parents but it is what it is and no one can prove her wrong.

They eat together with Dean yawning every now and then. Usually he doesn’t yawn, but usually he isn’t woken up. Sydney made them sit together, not really made them but she sat on one side of the table and “stretched” out to block the ones beside her. Dean ends up finishing up the rest (Y/N)’s pancakes.

When Sydney begins to open her presents, (Y/N) and Dean sit on the floor with her. She received some clothes and ran into another room to put them on and model them. Everything else she received she put in one box and ran up to her room to find a place for them.

The couple happily cleans up all of the gift wrap that was left behind. They disperse once it’s clean.

“Dean?” (Y/N) calls entering the living room after getting dressed.

“Yes, Ma’am?” He stands up from putting his deodorant in his suit case.

“I wanted to talk to you about coming with me and Syddi today.”

“To your parents house?”

“Yes.”

Dean scratches the top of his head, redirecting his gaze to the floor. The last time he saw them was a little bit before he moved two hours away.

“You don’t have to go. I just thought you would be bored sitting here while we were gone.”

“Do you want me to go?”

“You don’t have to go.”

“That’s not what I asked, (Y/N).”

“Yes.” She sighs, crossing her arms. “I just don’t know if you would want to because we just got back together yesterday and no one knows aside from Sydney and the friends she told. My friends don’t even know.”

Dean places his hand on her side, looking down at her. “Well it’s Christmas and I don’t think they would tell me to get out. If they do, I’ll just come back home and wait for you to call me to get you two. Then we can go to my folks place and see what happens.”

Just then Sydney comes down holding her stomach, dawned in a new pair of converse, skinny jeans, t-shirt, and Dean’s flannel.

“Mom my stomach hurts, I don’t think I can go to Nana and Pop’s house.”

(Y/N) rolls her eyes, turning around to face her.

“Again?”

“Well, maybe it’s an annual thing.” Sydney tries weakly.

“That just happens to go away when we leave their house?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” A smile is tacked on to the end of that.

“When she’s with you, does she ever get a stomachache before she goes to your parents house?”

“Not that I know of.” Dean replies not really wanting to voice it.

Sydney squints at him like he just sold her out.

“So why do you always get one when we go to mine? Do you not like going there?”

Dean watches as his daughter’s shoulders sag and she looks off to somewhere that isn’t where her mom is.

“I do like going there, but it’s just you tell me to hang out with Tatiana and them and I try but they don’t like me. I don’t have anyone there to have fun with because you, Nana, and Pop are always with the other adults and we’re told to go into the other room. They don’t talk to me. I’ve tried to have conversations with them, but they talk about things we shouldn’t be doing and I know I’m 17 but I’m not interested in that. So, I’m really just by myself until we get to go home. With Dad, no one tells me that I can’t be with the adults. We’re all together and we have fun. Dad plays PawPaw’s guitar sometimes. It’s just… it doesn’t feel like a proper Christmas if there’s no fun in it, I guess.”

(Y/N) processes what Sydney has said.

“How about this? I’ll go to Nana and Pop’s house and you and your father can go to Granny and PawPaw’s.”

Before Sydney can speak, Dean cuts her off.

“No.”

“Dad.”

“Sydney, I’m not about to work this out with you. All three of us will be goin’ to both houses today, whether you like it or not.”

(Y/N)’s looking at him in complete disbelief. She has never heard him put his foot down with Sydney. It’s probably happened before, but not in front of her. The authority in his voice… it’s not intimidating, but it’s hard like a, “there’s no changing what’s coming out of my mouth” sort of way. It’s, uh, it’s a good look on him, she would say.

“Yes, Sir.” Syd sighs.

“Go and get your phone and stuff so we can get goin’.” He says with the same authority.

Sydney turns and jogs up the stairs to do as she was told. (Y/N) was about to do the same when Dean grabs her hand and pulls her into his chest.

“What was that look for?” He asks, smiling at her.

(Y/N) shakes her head, patting his chest twice. “You’re a great father.” After a peck on the lips, she resumes what she was doing.

They're on the road headed to (Y/N)'s parents house. Dean is driving so she has to direct him. Sydney is in the back staring out the window.

Everything and everyone is peaceful right now, hopefully it stays that way throughout the visit.

Pulling up there are multiple cars already there parked on the street in front of the house.

They park in a spot Dean manages to find. Sydney walks between both parents to hide from the cold.

(Y/N) shifts her parents presents under her arm and knocks. The people inside can be heard before the door even opens.

The feeling in Dean's stomach is indescribable. He nervously adjusts the glasses upon his face as the front door is fully opened.

(Y/N)'s father stands there with a smile already formed at seeing his daughter and granddaughter.

"'Bout time y'all made it. Come on in."

Both ladies pause and look at one another.

"Um, Dad, we aren't alone." (Y/N) subtly points out Dean.

Both men make eye contact, but it's the older one who speaks first.

"Well I'll be damned... Boy, you done got big. Last time I saw you, you weren't that damn big."

Dean was a skinny guy, with muscle, he will proudly add. Over the years, he's grown into his height. He tries to watch out for his health by eating somewhat right and going to the gym. Now, he doesn't think too much of it, it's just become a part of his routine.

Dean lets out a little chuckle.

"Y'all come on in. It's too cold for all this."

They enter the house, taking off their jackets. Sydney goes off to find her Nana.

(Y/N) took Dean's coat to hang it up when her father gathers his attention.

"It's nice to see ya again, Dean. How've ya been?"

"I've been good Mr. (Y/L/N). Workin' as hard as I can. It was nice to have this little vacation bein' with the girls." Nothing but honesty.

"Ya still workin' wit ya Dad?" He asks seeming genuinely interested.

"Um, kinda. I have my own business in the same line of work. He made me co-owner of his."

Before he can speak again someone breaks in between them.

"You done got so big and handsome. Look at you! Same charmin' green eyes just like I remember."

(Y/N)'s mom has pulled him down with arms thrown around his neck.

"So, you and my baby done got back together..." She pulls away so they're eye to eye. "You gone do right this time? I don't won't them eyes as red as they were after the last time we sat down and talked." She says it loud enough for only the two of them to hear despite the others around them.

"Yes, Ma'am. You can shoot me if I don't."

Her laugh is joyous and loud. And the next thing he knows he's being pulled into the other room.

Mrs. (Y/L/N) introduces him to everyone and they greet him well, but you know how some family members are. They want to say something but it isn't their place. Aka The Know It All Aunts.

When they sit down to eat somehow, he got seated between two of her cousins and his girls were across the table from him. He doesn't mind the seating arrangement, they actually swiped the seats before (Y/N) and Sydney could get them. But it would be great if they weren't the cousins that have been flirting with him since he was introduced.

One keeps talking about his eyes and the other keeps talking about how he could potentially model, but he doesn't want to talk to them. He tries to answer the questions that are coming at him from others but they're in both of his darn ears.

Then the meal is finished. The teens and kids go one way, the adults go in the other. Dean catches a glimpse of Sydney's sad face before he's pulled in the room with the others.

Probably about an hour later, when all the attention isn't on the new couple, Sydney walks in.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Ma'am?" His response is immediate.

"Can I see you for a sec?"

No questions asked, Dean hops out of his chair and makes his way towards his daughter.

She leads them outside into the cold and takes a seat on the back porch, he sits beside her.

"You okay, Syddi?" Dean rubs his hands together.

She sighs, placing her phone to the side and tucking hair behind both ears.

"I didn't tell Mom the whole truth of why I fake stomachaches."

Dean frowns, turning to face her more. "So you lied to your mother?"

"I did it so I wouldn't hurt her feelings. I don't want her to feel bad for having me come over every year." There's one hundred percent truth in those light brown eyes of hers.

"Syddi, if it's that bad then you should've told me and I would've talked to her about it."

"I know..."

"What's goin' on, Sweetie?"

She looks forward again, out into the backyard.

"The older kids don't like me because I'm mixed. They think that I think that I'm better than everyone else just because of the way I look. They never gave me the chance to prove them wrong either. When we were younger they used to pull my hair until one day Nana saw them and told them she would spank them if they did it again. I've just ignored most of the things they do but..." She ends off hesitantly.

"But what?"

Sydney looks at her father's concerned face, sighing again.

"When they're high it's worse because they don't stop and it usually ends with me out here by myself. It's the only way to get away from them. They think I have special privileges because you're white and I'm lighter than Mom. I don't care what they think about me anymore. I just don't wanna be around them."

Dean is shocked, he never thought of his daughter ever being bullied. It leaves you in a weird "what should I do as a parent" situation.

"Okay, let's go."

"Wait, Dad. What are you about to do?" She asks as he's getting up.

"I'm about to go talk to their parents about it."

Sydney shakes her head. "They don't care. How do you think they get the money for weed, Dad? They buy it before they get here and they smoke it over there in that corner." She points to the back-right corner in the yard.

"Their parents know they smoke because they can clearly smell it when they're back in the house; and no one but me have seen this, but what usually happens is one of their mom's will have some body spray and spray all of them. But they don't realize it doesn't help the smell."

"Then what do you want me to do, Syddi?"

"Nothing, I just needed someone to tell."

They stare at each other before Dean holds out his hand. She grabs it to help herself up. Pulling her into a papa bear hug, he kisses the top of her head.

"There's no way you're goin' back in there."

They set up in the kitchen. She's a lot happier, which is what Dean prefers. Dean’s leaning his butt on the counter with his glasses to the side of him and Sydney has plopped down on the floor beside his legs. They’re both on their phones so they know two other people have entered the kitchen, but they just didn’t know who until they opened their mouths.

“Oh, so this where you been.” Akevah says.

“Yeah he don’t won’t ya dusty ass all on him.” Fatima laughs.

“Bitch, who you callin’ dusty?”

“Ladies, calm down. Come on now, it’s Christmas.” Dean’s patience with these two has dwindled.

“Does that mean there’s more of you to go around?” Fatima’s left brow arches as she gets closer to Dean.

“No, it means the exact opposite. Look y’all are nice women and all, but I’m very happy in the relationship I’m currently in. So, I’m gonna ask you two to respect that as nice as I can.”

Sydney has not moved from her spot, she’s in an awkward position. There’s a chance that she’s recording this for evidence when she tells her friends this story.

“Oh, Baby, I don’t mind bein’ on the side now.”

Dean sighs, straightening up. Both women see Sydney but carry on as if his child isn’t sitting right there.

“I’m not that kind of guy, chill out. My daughter is right here, she doesn’t need to hear y’all sayin’ that stuff.”

“It ain’t like she ain’t never heard this type of shit befo’.” Akevah chimes in.

“She probably has, but I would rather her not hear it right now. It’s disrespectful. I’ve tried to be nice to you two the whole time, the least y’all can do is respect my daughter, her mother, and me. Y’all are her family. Y’all shouldn’t be in here tryin’ to start things with me. I’ve respectfully told you two that is not somethin’ that I want and you refuse to listen. Stop. That’s all you have to do, it’s not hard. I will happily have a conversation with y’all but not if it has somethin’ to do with sleepin’ with me.” Apparently, the women in this family are very head strong. He sees now you have to talk to them in a sort of controlling matter. Not controlling as in “do this, do that” but instead in a, “this is what I need for you to understand” type of way.

Both women look at one another, smiling.

“Whew, you can talk to me like that any time of day.” It’s Akevah who says it.

Fatima laughs like it’s the funniest thing she ever heard.

Dean shakes his head and places his glasses on the collar of his shirt.

“Sydney! Dean!”

At the sound of Mrs. (Y/L/N)’s voice, the two of them go into the living room.

It was time for people to open their presents. Dean watched silently, leaning on the back of (Y/N)’s chair. Laughs were heard as different people were watched opening their gifts. Sydney got some more clothes and shoes. The female teens rolled their eyes when she got up to thank her grandparents. Since she was sitting crisscrossed on the floor beside her mother, no one else could see inside her opened shoe box but Dean. Underneath one of the sneakers was a fifty-dollar bill. Sydney paused and was about to pull it out, until Dean gently tapped the top of her head and shook his. She understood and put the shoebox with the rest of her items.

When he looked up from his offspring, (Y/N)’s mother made eye contact and got up from the couch. She cants her head into next room. Dean looks around, until he realizes that was for him. Excusing himself, he enters the room he saw her go in.

“Close the door.”

He does as he’s told.

She opens a drawer to some cabinet someone would usually see beside a teacher’s desk. In her hand is a small gift wrapped present that she hands off to him.

“I had a feelin’ you would be over here when (Y/N) told me about you stayin’ with them. Mmhm, she told me child. You two together for that long… What did ya really think would happen?”

She gives him an all-knowing look that only mothers seem to perfect.

“Honestly, I did think she’d let me stay this long. I thought we were gonna fall out before Christmas Eve.” Dean responds truthfully.

“Honey, if she woulda threw yo ass out, I woulda found you myself and brought yo ass back. She hardheaded and I done tol’ her that. It’s easy ta run, but ya won’t get far. Now, open ya present.”

He carefully unwraps it, putting the wrapping to the side. A cardboard box is what it reveals so he opens that to get to the grand prize.

It’s a picture in a black frame. Sydney is what catches his eye first. His little girl when she was actually little; she has to be around two years old. She’s in a little princess car, laughing, tiny hands gripping the wheel. Dean’s behind her pushing the car around, a smile graces his face also. In the background, there’s a couch and on that couch is (Y/N). She is fondly watching them, as she hugs a pillow to herself.

Dean’s never seen this picture before he doesn’t even remember this photo being taken. It stirs something in his chest, makes his eyes water a little bit too, but he refuses to cry today.

“Thank you.”

Mrs. (Y/L/N) brings him down for a hug. “You’re welcome. Let me know if you want some more of those ‘cause there’s plenty more.”

They come out and some of the others look at them, but his focus lands on his girls talking to one another. Dean holds out the photo towards (Y/N) and she looks at it before frowning and taking it in her own hands. Sydney looks also.

They’re quiet, both thinking different things. Syddi thinks her dad looks so small. Like how the small jocks at school look. Nothing compared to how he physically looks now, aside from his eyes, nose, and lips. He grew into his teeth, that’s for sure.

On the other hand, (Y/N) is remembering the day. It was the morning of Christmas and Dean came over with this big box behind himself. He brought it in and together they got Sydney out of bed. She tucked her face into her father’s neck and was rubbing her little eyes with her tiny fist. They brought her into the living room and before either grandparent could say good morning to her, she spotted the box. The excitement she had was just like her father’s as they both opened the box. Dean more so than Sydney. It was adorable. Syddi climbed in ungracefully, once the car was set. The adults watched amused as she tried to make the car move by herself by rocking back and forth in the seat, gripping the wheel. Syd looked back with light eyes and a pout, directed at her dad. The words “Daddy, push me” came out and he did exactly that. (Y/N) doesn’t remember how long Dean spent pushing her, but she does remember when her own father scooped up Sydney, so she could eat, he straightened up, cracking his back.

(Y/N) hands Dean back the photo, both thinking of that Day. Dean goes behind her chair and crouches. She turns her head, kissing his cheek that turns a little rosy at the attention it gathers.

They spend a little more time there, until it’s time to go to Dean’s parents’ house. Saying their goodbyes, they’re out the door with their presents, when Dean’s name is called. He rolled his eyes and didn’t even try to hide how irritated he already was.

“Yes?”

Akevah and Fatima stand together. “I heard you work on cars and I was wantin’ to know if you would work on mine.”

Pushing up his glasses he asks. “What’s wrong with your car, Akevah?”

“It’s makin’ this weird sound, I don’t know what’s wrong wit it.”

“Can you describe what it sounds like?” If she can go to a nearby shop, that’s Dean’s goal.

“It changes sometimes, but right now it sounds like knockin’.” Dean’s trying to be professional, but he can feel Fatima scanning him with her eyes. They’re like lasers.

“Right it changes, um, have you taken it to a nearby mechanic?”

Akevah shakes her head. “Naw, they don’t know what they doin.”

“And you think that I do? You just met me.”

She smiles, hand on her hip. “Wit the way you be talkin’ you sound like you know what you doin’.”

“Do you a card we can have?” Fatima asks.

Dean lightly sighs and reaches into his back pocket for his wallet. His business cards stare him right in the face but he makes a show of looking for them because he just remembered they have his personal number on them and he’ll be damn if he lets them have his number.

“Um, I have some in the car. I’ll be right back.”

At the car, he receives curious looks from both of his ladies.

“Apparently, Akevah has somethin’ wrong with her car.” He says producing a pen out of his glove box, striking out his number on both cards.

“Why are you doing that?”

Sydney snickers in the back.

“Long story, Baby.”

He’s out of the car and he’s at the house, handing both of them his card.

“Thank you, Dean… Hol’ on, you don’t have one wit yo numba?”

The only acknowledgement Dean gives that question is an arched brow.

“Merry Christmas, ladies.”

Now they can finally see his family.

Dean pulls up in front of the house, parking on the street as usual. He gets the presents he bought out of his trunk and had Sydney and (Y/N) put theirs in instead. He has Sydney open the front door with the key he had.

“Dean?”

“Hey, Ma.”

Mary’s head pokes out from around the corner, blonde hair falling from her shoulders.

“Hi, Granny.” Sydney hugs Mary after hanging up her jacket.

“Hi, did you have fun at your Pop and Nana’s house?” Mary tucks a string of Sydney hair behind her ear.

“Yes, Ma’am. Dad came too.”

Mary’s head tilts as if she didn’t hear her granddaughter right. “Oh really?” She looks at her son.

“Yeah. As a matter of fact, we brought someone else with us this time.” He steps a little to the right to reveal (Y/N) who was hiding behind him.

The shock on Mary’s face is comical. She spent so long trying to have Dean bring her over, but after a while she gave up.

“How’ve you been, (Y/N)?”

“I’ve been good. How about you?”

“Better now that Dean has finally brought you. You’ve gotten even more beautiful. Come here.”

Sydney finds everyone else if the sudden chatter is anything to go by, while her mother is embraced in a hug.

“I’m so happy that you’re here.” Mary says with (Y/N)’s hands in hers.

“I’m happy to be here.”

Smiling, Mary guides her into the den where everyone is.

“Look who Dean and Sydney brought with them.”

Dean sets down his presents by the Christmas tree. Only three people in this whole room knows who this is and that’s including Mary. The other three only know of her from Sydney and Dean talking about her.

“Hello.” (Y/N) states awkwardly.

John, Dean’s father, raised out of his seat and made his way over. He whispered something Dean couldn’t hear, but he saw (Y/N) nod. Whatever the responds was to, it made his father smile and embrace her like Mary did.

“Are you guys…” Sam whispers to Dean, leaving it open-ended in case he was wrong.

“Yeah.”

Sam nods and goes over to (Y/N).

“Hey, nice to see you again.”

“Whoa, you turned into a giant.”

The room breaks into uncontained laughter.

Once everyone is settled down, Dean introduces her to his best friends, Castiel and Charlie, also to Jessica, Sam’s wife. He’s told Cas and Charlie about her and they know about their situation. After that they go about Christmas like they usually do. The guys go one way and the women go in the other. The men go into the kitchen to make a cake, it’s a silly little thing they do. Two out of the four of them can cook and that’s Dean and John. So, Cas and Sam are mainly there to learn. The women hangout in the den and just chitchat.

“So how long have you two been together?” John asks measuring out the sugar.

“Since yesterday.” Every single man pauses where they are, except for Dean, taking the milk out of the fridge. “What?”

“Yesterday? And she’s here today? And you went over her parents house?” Sam said what the other two were thinking.

“Yeah…”

Noticing how fragile this is, Cas speaks as gently as he can with his gravel deep voice.

“Dean, don’t take offence, but that’s crazy. I’m assuming the two of you talked this fully out.”

“Of course, we talked it out. There were a lot of emotions to go with it. We discussed it and we are on the same page, sentence, and word. Everything is okay now.”

They nod in unison after hearing Dean out. Getting to work on the cake, Sam manages to make some of the cake mix fly out of the bowl. Cas ends up with a little on his shirt. And Dean and John per usual are clean.

They’re having a beer and somehow they get on the subject of Dean and (Y/N) again.

“Are things not awkward?” Of course, it’s Sam who asks.

“No. Everything is normal. It’s like we have always been together.”

John, Cas, and Sam look at him a little skeptical.

“Watch this.” Dean says, getting up and placing his back on the wall beside the doorway of the kitchen. “(Y/N)!”

“Yes?!”

“Come here, please!”

Dean puts his index finger in front of his lips, telling them to be quiet. He hears her footfalls on the hardwood floor.

She enters the kitchen and pauses.

“I thought Dean was in here.”

The men shake their heads.

“Where did he go?” Dean silently comes off the wall.

Their shoulders go up.

She sighs, before she can fully turn, Dean squeezes her sides.

“AHHH!” (Y/N) just about a foot in the air.

Dean feels kind of bad, but it was too funny not to laugh. She’s looking at him like he just ate the last piece of chocolate.

“I’m sorry.” Dean laughs.

“You’re a jackass.” She says, no real bark behind it.

“Oh no, Babe don’t be like that.” He’s still laughing.

“Fuck you.” She begins laughing also.

He’s about to say something when she hits him in the stomach. Dean backs away, cheeks hurting. Her hand goes up again and he takes off running. Out the backyard sliding door they go. Dean’s running in zigzags trying to shake her and by this time the other women have joined the men at the screen door. He turns around and when she goes to hit him, he bends and puts her over his shoulder.

“Put me down, you bastard.” She laughs, slapping his butt.

“If I do, will you keep injuring me?” He stops walking, waiting for her response.

“No…”

“Promise?”

“I promise, Mr. Winchester.”

He gently places her back on the ground.

“That makes me sound old.” Dean chuckles, placing his hands on her waist.

“I would say, “you are old” but we’re the same age.”

“I love you.”

Her face softens and she fiddles with a button on his flannel before she looks up and says, “I love you too”.

One kiss later they head back in the house, hand and hand. They’re both cold entering the kitchen. Dean sits back down with the men and (Y/N) goes back to the den with the ladies, neither knowing they were watched the whole time they were outside.

The cake finishes and that’s when they sit down to eat. This time Dean is next to his girls, the way it should be. Unlike at (Y/N)’s parents house, everyone is heard and no one is talked over. Sydney tells everyone about the gingerbread house they made and when they went skating. When she got to the tattoo on Dean’s chest that lead to the identical tattoos on their arms. Mary frowned lightly and looked at her son. Dean avoided eye contact with her but he could feel it.

They finished with dinner and moved on to open presents. Money, cards, clothes, and a few other things were given. Once all that was done that started playing charades.

It was Charlie’s turn and she was basically flailing around, about to hit herself in the face, when (Y/N) guessed, “pterodactyl” from her spot on Dean’s lap.

“Yes, finally!” Charlie exclaims taking a seat beside Sydney and Jessica on the floor.

(Y/N) gets up and receives her word from John and Mary. The smile she had wipes itself away. Sure fire sign of how is she’s supposed to do it.

She stands before everyone holding up her index finger.

“First word.” Sam says.

(Y/N) holds her arms to her chest like a little cocoon.

“Baby!” Jessica shouts.

Nodding, (Y/N) holds up two fingers indicating the second word. She then smiles.

“Baby nice?” Cas says.

Head shake. She holds up two fingers, pulls her ear lobe, and points to Cas; telling them it rhymes with nice.

“Baby Ice?” From Jessica.

“Happy Baby?” Sydney says this.

These are not good guesses and the look on (Y/N)’s face is saying exactly that. Smiling once again, she sends Dean this look.

He’s going through rhymes in his head.

“Baby Spice?” Dean suggests.

(Y/N)’s eyes light up and she moves her hands franticly, telling him to keep going.

“Spice Girls!” Sydney and Dean say it at the same time. They high five each other once (Y/N) says, “yes”.

Sydney lets Dean go next.

For the first word, he puts his index finger and thumb together on both hands, holds them out to his sides, crosses his legs at the ankles and bows.

“Princess.” Charlie is correct.

For the second word, Dean gets on the floor. His hands are out in front of himself and he’s on the tip of his feet. Dean attempts to hop, but falls down on his side.

“Princess and the frog.” Syddi says laughing.

Dean nods from his spot on the floor.

“How did you get that?” Cas asks his niece.

“I made Dad buy it and we watched it almost every time I went to his house.”

They played for a little longer, had some more dessert, and started watching a Christmas movie.

(Y/N) and Dean were sitting together, when she softly says his name. He looks at her with his brows up and she cants her head towards Syddi. Sydney’s head keeps bobbing down and before it’s fully down she’ll pop it back up. Her eyelids look so heavy.

“You think we should head home?” Dean whispers to his other half.

“Probably. Are you ready to go?”

“Well, Baby, if she’s about to fall asleep I think it’s a good time to go whether I’m ready or not.”

(Y/N) nods.

Dean informs the others of their near future departure. Everyone gets a hug in before they’re out the door with left overs and presents; his parents want all three of them back over for dinner one day.

Finally getting home, both parents help Sydney take in her presents. Upstairs she hugs them both and wishes them a good night. Once the leftovers are put up, they cuddle up on the couch and watch TV. That leads to them making out.

(Y/N) pulls back clearing her throat. “I had a lot of fun at your parents house. More so than mine.”

“Well, that’s because my parents are cooler. So, it’s only natural.” Dean jokes.

“I’m sorry about Fatima and Akevah. Sydney told me what happened in the car. There are so many times I’ve wished I could just sock them in the face and not care about what happens after. She told me how you responded and I’m happy with us too. Thank you.”

Dean fiddles with his fingers, smiling shyly. “I was just bein’ honest.”

She grabs his face and kisses his rosy cheek.

“I’ll be back.”

Dean waits for her to come back, absently staring at the Christmas tree. When she comes back into room, she has a flat wrapped gift in her hand.

“I saw it when Sydney and I were at the store, she ran off to go get your favorite beer. So, I snagged it before she came back.”

Dean fondly rotates the gift in his hand. He places it down and gets up, strolling over to his suitcase. (Y/N) looks at him confused, until he brings his own gift out.

Back by her side, he hands it over.

“Same time?”

She nods.

Dean rips the paper off, balling up the paper to place on his lap.

It’s a wallet. It’s a black Led Zeppelin wallet. He opens it to find little sleeves for his cards and what not.

“Thank you, I actually needed a new one anyway.” His other one is in his coat pocket and it’s old and torn up. Pieces of it has fallen off.

“Hm.” (Y/N) says absently.

Dean got her a necklace. It’s a locket in the shape of a heart. On one side, there’s a picture of Sydney when she was around five and on the other, there’s a picture he got from Sydney. It’s of her and her mother earlier this year. (Y/N) was sitting down and Sydney came up behind her, she hung over her shoulder, crossing her light brown eyes, her action produced a laugh from the older woman. Presenting the picture that is in the locket.

(Y/N) moves forward, wrapping her arm around his neck, hugging him as best as she can. She stays there for a minute while Dean rubs a hand up and down her back. A sniff is heard when she pulls away and she wipes her cheeks.

“Thank you, I love it.”

“You’re welcome.”

Dean’s plan was to give it to her before he left tomorrow, but that was if they didn’t get together. He didn’t want to see what she was going to do with it, if she would’ve looked at him with disgust. He doesn’t know. If she didn’t wear it that would have been totally fine with Dean, he would’ve been glad she took it.

“I’m gonna head up to bed. Are you coming?” (Y/N) has the box close to her chest.

“Yeah, I’ll meet you up there.”

She nods and makes her way out of the room. Dean strips down to his boxer briefs and takes out a pair of pajama bottoms. He swaps his items out of his old wallet into his new one and tossed that in the trash before he heads upstairs.

Dean wraps his arms around her, placing his head on the same pillow.

Is it sad that he’s already used to it, again?

 

Dean wakes up alone. He stretches until he almost pulls a muscle. Dragging himself out of bed, he relieves himself before following the amazing smell of caffeine.

(Y/N)’s in the kitchen, staring down a mug with what Dean assume has coffee in it. She doesn’t hear him come in.

“Mornin’, Babe.” Dean places a kiss on the side of her neck.

“Good morning.” She sighs back.

Mug out of the cabinet, Dean pours up his own cup of joe. He takes a sip and leans beside his girlfriend, setting the mug down.

“What’s wrong?”

(Y/N) gazes at him before directing it to his tattoos.

“Nothing.”

Gently Dean places a hand on her jaw, so she’ll look at him. “All this time I’ve gone without really knowin’ how you feel whenever I’ve asked.” His tone is soft, but his point came across.

“I’ve gotten used to you being here. You only live two hours away, but two hours isn’t here, you know? It’s stupid.” She shakes her head turning towards the fridge.

“Why is it stupid?” He asks, grinning a little.

“Because we’ve only been together for two days, but it feels so much longer than that.” She gets down some cereal and a bowl.

“But it’s okay though. Because this time I know I can call you and talk to you for as long as I can and vice versa. We can go on dates. I can come every now and then to eat lunch with you or I can spend the weekend over. Whatever works out, I’m game.”

(Y/N) puts the milk she was pouring down and wraps her arms around his bare waist, placing her head over his heart.

“You really mean that?”

“With all my heart.” He responds, looking down when she pulls slightly back. Dean spots his gift around her neck and the sight makes his heart melt even more.

Later on, their teenage angel wakes up with her hair everywhere as usual. During lunch time, they all head to the little diner Johnny Boy, the hardcore crusher, works at. Dean teases a little more this time, but stops when (Y/N) kicks him. Sydney laughed so hard she started turning red, when she started coughing is when both parents hovered over her. She took drink of some of her soda and cleared her throat, assuring she was okay. (Y/N) was coming back from the bathroom and Sydney noticed her necklace. Opening it, she found herself staring back, she wiggled her eyebrows and said, “who’s dat sexy beast”. Dean’s the one to turn red this time, there’s no way she isn’t his daughter.

It’s after Dinner, Dean helped clean the dishes and straighten up a little, trying to put off leaving his girls. But the time finally comes. He slides on his glasses and jacket, everything is packed in his suitcase and he even has some left-over Christmas food. They don’t follow behind as he puts the items in the car.

He walks back to the front door and the rocket from his arrival, on the first day, hit his chest.

“When are you coming back?” Syddi asks looking up at him.

“Next weekend.”

“Okay, I’ll call you later.” Dean knows she doesn’t mean today, but rather in a few days.

“Love you.” He says after kissing the top of her head.

“Love you too. Drive safe.” Sydney’s dark hair sways behind her as she jogs up the stairs.

(Y/N) looks put off when Dean holds his arms out toward her. She wraps her arms around him ever so tightly. Not wanting him to go.

“Call me later.” Dean states softly, rubbing her back.

She nods into his chest.

“Look at me. I’ll be back, promise.”

The look she gives him is so adorable, but it’s making it harder to leave.

Dean kisses her, unwrapping her arms so he can hold her hands.

“I love you, but I should really get goin’, Baby.”

(Y/N) sighs and lightly pushes him when she takes her hands back. “Go, I love you too.”

He can’t resist one more peck on the lips.

“Drive safe, please.” She calls after him as he gets in the car.

Dean backs out of her driveway and waves and honks as one last goodbye.

It took a little more than two hours to get home because of traffic, but he is home none the less. He takes a hot shower, thinking about the turn his life just made. He settles down in a pair of boxer briefs on the couch with a beer.

Flipping through the TV for about an hour his phone begins to ring. Dean turns off the TV and heads to the bedroom where his phone is.

“Hey, Baby.” He answers, already smiling.

“Hey, Dean...”

He’s staring at the ceiling over his bed, listening to (Y/N) talk about work. The conversation dies down to just soft voices and sweet nothings.

If one of them were asked, who fell asleep first, neither would know. But when they woke up, both phones were dead.

Christmas miracles really do happen… But in reality, this was just fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this story and I spent so much time on it. It took longer than I wanted it too, but whatevs. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. Let me know.
> 
> Comments are always welcomed!!!<3


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling up to the mall, Dean parks his beloved Impala and gets out. He squints his eyes against the cold wind that hits his face. He’s trying out contacts and so far, he misses his glasses. 

Dean makes his way into the clothing store in search for his daughter. Sydney got a job since she didn’t want to go straight to college. She doesn’t want to go to college, but (Y/N) and Dean strongly suggested that she go. They understand it may not be her thing, but Dean told her to try it out and she’ll most likely find something she loves. 

He finds her sliding on her jacket and backpack, behind one of the counters. She takes her hair out of the ponytail she had it in. 

“Syddi.” 

She looks up from her phone, surprised. 

“Hey Dad, what are you doing here?” 

“I came to pick you up.” 

“Is Mom okay?” She asks concerned, coming around to hug him. 

“Yeah, she’s fine. We got somethin’ we have to do. Remember that plan we talked about?” He leads the way out of the store. 

Syd gasps, speeding up to catch up with her father. “We’re doing that today?” 

“Yep.” 

They reach the outside and Sydney puts up her hood. 

“Is she at home or is she still at work?” She asks climbing into the car. 

“When I called her, she was gettin’ off.” Dean starts up the car. 

“How long will this take?” 

“Everything is ready, all we have to do is go pick it up.” 

“She’s gonna be so excited.” 

“I hope so.” 

While they’re driving to their destination, Dean half listens to Syddi talk about some lady that came into the store on a high horse. The other half of him is thinking about (Y/N). 

The have been together for almost a year and it’s everything Dean has ever wanted. Sometimes he’ll spend the week over there and just make the four hour trek every day to and from the shop. Like any other couple, they do argue, but instead of the unhealthy way they used to solve things, they sit down and talk both halves of the argument out. It helps tremendously because after they have listened, they are able to come to some sort of agreement that leaves no one stressed out. That’s how Dean was able to tell Sydney she could test out the college scene. And that works because Syd decided when she does go, she wants to go to a community college. 

For the most part they have caught up on all the affection they have missed out on over the years. It’s unbelieve how far their relationship has come. They’re like a legit family now and that’s something all of them wanted. 

The father and daughter duo make it to the destination. Sydney can barely keep still while they wait for Dean to speak with someone. Once he does she, runs out, smiling harder than she ever has. 

Thirty minutes later they arrive home. Sydney enters first and Dean’s right behind her. 

“Hey (Y/N).” Dean greets, putting his keys in his pocket. 

“Hey. Hey Sydney, how was work?” She says after kissing him. 

“It was okay, this rude woman came in but it’s whatever.” 

Dean looks at Sydney and lifts his brows. She takes the hint and starts messing with something on her phone before holding it in front of herself, backing up. 

“I want to show you somethin’.” 

“What is it?” (Y/N) asks, expecting him to pull it out of his pocket. 

“It’s outside. You gotta put on a jacket and some shoes.” Dean tugs her up off the couch. 

“But it’s cold, can you not bring it in?” She pouts at the thought of having to go outside. 

“No, I can’t. It’s kinda heavy.” 

Syd snickers behind her phone. (Y/N) looks at her with a confused frown. 

“Go woman. I wanna show you before it gets dark.” 

After waiting for her, Dean stops her from going outside. 

“You gotta close your eyes.” 

“Dean.” She whines. 

“Please, close your eyes.” He waits until she gives in. 

Dean opens the door and has Sydney walk out first. When Dean slides an arm around (Y/N)’s waist, she begins to giggle. 

“What’s so funny?” He asks guiding her out. 

“I don’t know what’s going on.” She replies. 

“Good.” 

Dean gets to the perfect spot and turns her around to face the house. 

“Open your eyes.” 

She does so, about to turn her head around, but Dean interferes. 

“Not yet. You know how your car is a piece of shit?” 

(Y/N) opens her mouth to protest, but in the end, agrees with him a reluctant nod. 

“What if I told you, you don’t have to drive it anymore?” 

“I would say, “what do you mean”.” Her left brow is arched. 

“Like we just got rid of it.” 

“How do you expect me to get to work and stuff, Dean? Is this why you told me to come out here?” A hand has made its way to her hip. 

Dean removes said hand, kissing the back of it. Her attitude goes down just a little. 

“Here. I want you to have these.” He puts a pair of car keys into her hand. 

“Dean, why are you giving me your keys?” 

A smile breaks out on his face. “Are those my keys?” 

(Y/N) seems to realize that in fact they are not his because the Impala doesn’t have a remote. 

“Dean, where did these come from?” She whispers. Dean sees her hand shaking slightly. 

“Turn around.” 

She does so slowly, freezing at what she sees. 

In her driveway is a brand new 2017 Audi S8 plus. It’s a luxury car that cost a pretty penny, but Dean could handle it. He knows the owner of the lot, so he got a discount on it. Nothing but the best. 

He places a gentle hand on her back. 

“It’s yours. I don’t want to worry about that piece of shit breakin’ down on you anymore.” 

She’s silently biting on her bottom lip. 

“You like it?” He’s getting a little worried that she doesn’t. 

(Y/N) gives him small nod. 

“Let’s go look inside.” Dean takes her hand to walk her to the driver’s side, but her feet doesn’t move. 

When he looks back at her face, her (Y/E/C) eyes are focused on him with tears brimming. 

“Aw Baby…”

He places her head on his chest with a hand on the back of her head. Dean can feel her shaking underneath his hold on her. He takes the keys from her grasp before she drops them and (Y/N) redirects that hand to clutch the back of his jacket. 

Sydney continues to film and even she’s getting a little teary eyed. 

“H-how much did that cost?” The woman in his hold cries. 

“Less than my love for you.” Dean comments kissing the top of her head. 

She pulls back, wiping her face. “How much is the car note?” 

“What car note?” 

Dean smiles at the look on her face. 

“You didn’t pay…” She begins crying again. 

“We’re goin’ next week to get your tags.” Dean’s swaying her. She’s still shaking, all she can do is nod. 

(Y/N) calms down again, wiping her face once again. 

“You ready to look at your car?” 

“Yeah.” 

Dean takes her hand and guides her over, opening the driver door for her. He tells her details about the car and after each one she looks like she’s on the verge of crying again. 

“You think you’re up for a little drive?” Dean asks from his spot in the passenger seat. Sydney’s in the back having cut off her recording at this point. 

“I think so.” (Y/N) laughs. 

The family takes a little drive and the whole time (Y/N) is smiling. They return home and everyone gets out of the car. 

“Sydney, do you mind takin’ a picture?” He asks sending her a text message that says, “record”. 

Her phone goes off and her head tilts before she agrees. Syddi wasn’t in on this part of the plan. 

“Smile Mom.” 

(Y/N) leans against the side of the car with her arms crossed. Dean reaches into his pocket, kneeling beside her. 

“Oh my god…” He hears Sydney whisper. 

(Y/N) looks down at him, hands flying to her face. 

“What? Nonononono.” She chants in disbelief. 

Dean holds up the black opened box that contains her engagement ring. “(Y/N).” 

“Dean...” She has dropped to the ground in front of him sitting on her heels bent over. Her hands cover her face as she cries once again. 

“Baby, you gotta sit up so we can do this right.” He softly tells her, trying to get her to at least straighten up. 

Instead of what Dean said, she moves forward and wraps her arms around his shoulders, crying even harder. Dean is still kneeled, trapping her in his arms. 

“I love you. Always have and always will. I’ve already been without you and I can’t imagine the rest of my life without you in it. This is something that should’ve happened a long time ago. It’s time for me to step up and do this.” He feels just as shaky as she is right now.

“Let me know if this is too much right now and I’ll be more than happy to ask again later.” 

(Y/N) pulls back, tears still falling. She sits back down on her heels, waiting for him to finish what he started. 

“(Y/N), will you marry me?” 

“Yes.” She answers, holding out her shaking left hand. 

Dean gets the ring on, closing the box. He gets her up on her feet, dragging her into a kiss. He’s wiping tears off of her face when looks over at his daughter. 

Sydney’s nose is red and not just from the cold. She has stopped recording, instead just watching her parents with a proud smile. Dean opens his left arm and she comes over to join the family hug. 

Now Dean officially can make them a legit family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be a third chapter to come.
> 
> Comments are always welcomed!!!!<3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a clickable link for the dress and the song. Right click it so it doesn't open in the same tab though.

It was finally time to do this. Dean Winchester an almost married man? It’s crazy to think about. Apart of him didn’t think this moment would happen. But love persevered.

He was adjusting his tie in the mirror because it was choking him… or he was nervous. Definitely nervous.

Most of his groomsmen were in the room behind him talking amongst one another. When the door opened he looked over and saw Benny with a grin on his face.

“What?”

“You’re gonna cri.” Benny sits in the chair beside Dean.

“Cry? For what?” Dean asks, looking at him.

“When ya see her.”

“You saw (Y/N)?”

“Yep.”

“How?” Dean sits, resting his elbows on his knees.

“I poked my head in to speak to the ladies.”

“Was she in her dress?”

“Nope, still in her robe.”

Dean sits back sighing. He wants to see her in the wedding dress so bad but he knows he can’t until the ceremony.

Neither wanted to go with the traditional white, so they picked blue instead. Dean will be sporting a blue tie and the rest of his suit is black and white; other than the blue flower that will be in his blazer pocket.

“You’ll get there, Brotha.”

A little while after, his father and daughter come in.

“Don’t you supposed to be with your mom.”

“Yes, but I wanted to see you. You look good, Dad.”

“Thanks.” Dean chuckles.

“Mom’s really excited. She’s tried to sneak out of the room twice before she got in her dress to come see you. But I told her, I’d come in here and scope things out.” Sydney throws some hair over her shoulder.

“You tell her I feel the same way.”

“Okie dokie.” Swaying hair and blue dress makes their way towards the door.

“Hey?” Dean stops her when the door is open.

“Hm?”

“Will I cry?”

She only smirks and walks fully out.

Syd is actually acting as both the ring bearer and the flower girl. She refused to only have one role in this. They tried to figure out how she was going to carry the pillow and the basket of petals, but she told them she had an idea and they had to wait until the moment came.

Thirty minutes later, it’s time for Dean to get into position.

When he gets settled he clamps his hands together in front of himself, waiting patiently. The rest of the wedding party comes in, standing behind and to the opposite of him.

Sydney comes in and everyone begins to laugh. She’s throwing pedals here and there with a smirk and a quirked brow. On top of her head is the pillow containing the ring. She looks at Dean with a, ‘I told you so’ expression. Sam takes the ring off her head and she goes to sit with her Granny and PawPaw.

The music changes and Dean redirects his attention to the back of the church.

(Y/N) comes into view with her father on her right arm. She’s in a [royal blue sleeveless dress](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB13HbLLFXXXXaZXFXXq6xXFXXX2/Custom-Made-Color-And-Size-Vestidos-De-Noiva-font-b-Royal-b-font-font-b-Blue.jpg) that has small circular gems on her torso but they become a cluster around her waist. The gems go only a little further down on the fabric below.

Dean bites the side of his lip smiling. They hold eye contact the whole time, but when she gets halfway to the alter is when he loses it.

Sam clasps him on the shoulder, giving it firm squeeze. He opted for his contacts today, so his glasses wouldn’t be in the way of anything. He’s content with the decision he made as he wipes his cheeks.

Her father releases her and goes to sit by his wife. As she walks up, she immediately reaches for Dean. For a second, Dean closes his eyes when she draws him close. Pulling back, she wipes his face and turns towards the priest.

They hold each other’s hands as tight as they can, both excited for this new chapter in life. Just like everyone else they listen to the priest speak. When the vows are said, they make each other laugh and cry a bit. Exchanging rings, the most anticipated part comes up, the kiss.

Dean flips her veil, bending down to capture her lips.

When they seemed to forget where they were, the priest clears his throat and says, “Save it for the honeymoon”. Dean turns pink at the priest’s tease.

In the open field beside the church they take the pictures of the wedding parties. Dean and (Y/N) wanted to do it before, but both sets of parents basically said, “no”. So once those are done with they head to the reception where the guests are patiently waiting.

Speaking with family and friends when they get there, the newlyweds make their way to the front. They show everyone the proposal video. (Y/N) rests her head on his shoulder, remembering the day.

_(A/N: If you have not heard[Love by Musiq Soulchild](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIKC2ggCed4) then I highly recommend it. Not only will it make your heart warm, but it’s a damn good song. And it’s also their first dance song.)_

After Dinner, Dean takes (Y/N)’s hand for their first dance.

She locks her hands behind his neck and he places his upon her waist. Dean let her pick the song because although he loves classic rock, he didn’t feel like it would fit for this moment. The first time she had him listen to it, he fell in love with it instantly. It summed up every emotion the both of them felt in this relationship and that’s what the first dance song should do.

(Y/N) rests her head against him, closing her eyes. As they sway Dean begins to hum along with the song. He wraps his arms around her, ignoring the flashing lights of the cameras.

While they sway, Dean thinks about the past few months.

He moved in with Syddi and (Y/N) after the proposal. Things got stressful when they started planning for the wedding. Neither knew how much detail they had to pay attention to. There were appointments that had to be made and decisions they had to make. It was all too much for the couple, mainly for Dean because he wanted everything to be perfect to the tee. (Y/N) was telling him about a dress but when she was talking he knew she didn’t care for what she was describing. So, in the end she told him that the dress she wanted was expensive but he just shrugged and told her to get it. He wanted her to be as happy as she could possibly be. He doesn’t know of any groom that was this involved in their planning. So, he took that as a great sign that he was doing something right.

At night, they would always lay in bed tangled in each other, just marveling at the fact that they were about to get married. (Y/N) always fall asleep first, Dean stayed awake a little longer just have his eyes roam over her face.

Things can get taken away from you in the blink of an eye. It’s something he thinks about sometimes that’s why he doesn’t take a second of his life for granted.

When the song is up, everyone cheers for the couple. Dean spots a few ladies dabbing at their cheeks with napkins.

Before (Y/N) throws the bouquet, she’s placed in a chair in the middle of the dance floor.

Dean has taken off his suit jacket and was taking a sip of his beer, when Benny drags him to the middle with her.

“What-“

The question dies on his tongue when he sees (Y/N) beginning to lift the dress until her thigh is exposed. A white garter sits there.

He didn’t know they were doing this. How did he not know?

Benny takes the beer out of his hand and Sam takes his place.

“No hands.” Sam tells his brother covering his eyes with the tie he took off of him.

“How you expect me to get to her?” The newlyweds were a few feet away from one another.

“You figure that out.” Once the tie is tied off Sam waves his hand in front of Dean’s face to make sure he can’t see.

Dean squeezes his eyes shut when he gets spun around. Stopped, he waits a few seconds before starting forward a very slow pace. The people around them laugh, watching his unsure steps. Feeling like he’s not getting anywhere, he goes down on his hands and knees. Only stopping when he feels her hand on his head.

No hands, he reminds himself.

Dean feels her leg with the side of his face and the closer he gets to her thigh, he turns his head to feel with his nose instead. When he lands on the garter, he places a kiss above and below it before gently tugging if down with his tongue and teeth. He doesn’t need to use his tongue but he wants her to have something to think about later.

He hears their family hooting and hollering watching him do this. There may be the feel of lasers on his back.

Finally getting the garter off, he holds it in the air, showing his success. (Y/N) lifts his blindfold, drawing him down for a kiss.

The ladies huddle up to catch the bouquet. After a bit of teasing, (Y/N) chucks it into the group. Dean grimaces at how aggressive they get over a bundle of flowers. Akevah ends up with them.

It’s his turn to give the fellas the garter. He waits for them to bundle up and flings it to them. His cousin, Garth, fumbles with it before looking at the other guys in disbelief. He’s a goofy scrawny guy but he’s one of Dean’s favorites.

Garth sends Akevah a wink and she rolls her eyes so hard, she could probably feel a tear.

While everyone is dancing, Dean gets the chance to dance with his daughter, before he’s roped in to dance with a few older women from both sides of the family.

He’s drunk a few beers, so naturally he has to pee. When he comes out of the bathroom, running his hand through his hair, someone pulls his elbow, throwing him off balance. A door closes and locks. The light is off and Dean is feeling around for a light switch when the light itself turns on.

The first thing to catch his eye is blue. Royal blue, to be exact.

“What are you doin’ in here?”

He asks his wife, watching as she adjusts the bust on her dress.

“I came in for a breather, when I was coming out I saw you and pulled you in.”

“Oh.” Dean leans against the wall, understanding where she’s coming from.

“We’re fucking married.” She whispers, coming closer to him.

“It’s about time. (Y/N) (Y/L/N)-Winchester. Nice ring to it.”

They discussed the last name thing. Dean wasn’t expecting her to make hers hyphenated, he just thought she would keep her name the same. But she told him that she actually wanted to just take his last name, but she felt like Sydney would be left out of the equation.

Her hands land on his chest making a path upwards towards his shoulders.

“You should’ve seen some of the girls faces when you were taking off my grater.”

“I’m gonna take that as a positive thing.” Dean says, hands resting on the bottom part of her dress.

“Let’s just say they remembered real quick whose wedding they were at.”

Dean laughs, bright. A hand clamps over his mouth, bringing his head back down.

“You’re gonna give us away.” She whispers, giggling.

“Turn off the light.” (Y/N) moves over to the chain hanging down and pulls it.

Darkness washes over them.

“Come back.” He reaches forward so she can grab his hands. When she does he pulls her toward him a little to help her journey.

Dean moves a hand to her neck, moving in to place his lips on the opposite side. He hears her sigh, with a hold on his shirt. The thought that there might be makeup on her neck crosses his mind and he pulls back.

“Is your makeup gonna come off?”

“No, it’s not.” She says, chuckling at how random the question was.

“Good.”

Dean captures her lips on a mission. His hands sink low and is met by a bunch of fabric. Damn dress.

“Fuck this dress.” (Y/N) whispers, tugging the zipper down on the side. She steps out of it and moves it to the side.

Dean flips their position holding her leg up by his hip. Grinding against her, he hears her muffled moan. (Y/N) begins to pull out his shirt from the back of his pants, nails lightly scratching. Hiking her up, she wraps her legs around him. (Y/N) squeezes an arm between them to get to his belt buckle. Unlatched, she pops open his pants and pulls down his zipper.

“Mom… Dad…”

“Dean… (Y/N)…”

They pause when they hear Syd and Cas’ calls.

“Uncle Cas, go look in the bathroom and I’ll check in this one.”

“Alright.”

Hearing both bathroom doors open and close, they unfreeze.

“We should probably take that as a sign to get back out there.” (Y/N) says.

The bathroom doors open.

“She wasn’t in there.”

“Dean’s not in the bathroom. They’re probably outside, Syd.”

“Let’s check.” She sighs.

Their footsteps fade away from the door.

Dean sets his wife back onto the floor. He locates the light, when it comes on he almost groans at having stopped. She doesn’t have a bra on.

She knows what he’s thinking as she shimmy’s her dress back on, adjusting her breasts and zips the side.

“We’ll pick up where we left off later.”

(Y/N) slowly tucks Dean’s shirt back in making sure it’s the way she saw it when she dragged him in. Buttoning, zipping, and buckling him up, she gives him one last kiss.

“Your lips are so red.” It’s not from her lipstick because her lipstick is dark and untouched.

“I’ll blame it on the alcohol.”

“Okay, I’m gonna go to the bathroom to fix my hair or something. You go out first.”

One last peck on the lips, Dean opens the door and looks up and down the hallway before coming out of the closet they were in.

If he’s walking with a little extra pep in his step, well he just can’t wait for the grand finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about having their first dance be hype AF with I'm Cool by Anthony Hamilton (another boss ass song you should checkout if you've never heard it). But I thought against it because all though it would've been hype, it just didn't really fit the calmness of the first part of the chapter.  
> Thanks for reading hope y'all enjoyed it. That dress is so pretty. And I picked blue for their wedding because it symbolizes loyalty, strength, wisdom, and trust (at least that's what the website I got that from said). Again thanks!
> 
> Comments are always welcomed!!!<3


End file.
